Played By Fate
by Bayb-Tiger
Summary: Sakura has nothing.It was all just a bet,but later turned into love.She didn't know the truth,he missed his chance.This is about two people who can never find each other. [Completed]
1. The Accident

_**:Played By Fate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **HELLO! It is actually Bayb-Munki here…just made a new pen name? how come? Well I got a new nick name…so im using it as my PEN NAME! hhehehehe…so sorry that I had to do a repost… it's just I was unable to update for…awhile….gomen gomen! I owe ALL of my faithful reviewers a BIG SORRY! Sorry! Its just that school has been hectic…barely had anytime to write…actually I didn't have anytime to write…hehe? GOMEN GOMEN! Buhh…here it is now…and I promise you the first 5 updates will be around….5 day each?...than afterwards…I'll try my best to update! SORRY again!_

_**Summary: **Sakura had it all, money, love, and friends. So when she loses all that and is forced to go to a public school. Who can save her but the popular guy…Li Syaoran. Syaoran had the looks and popularity, and when Sakura came along…as a bet…he was to make her fall in love. One thing he didn't expect…was to fall in love. But when the truth is uncovered…will it already be too late? This is a story about two loves…that can never find each other._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters only the plot. _

:----------------------------------:

_**Prologue**_

:----------------------------------:

_A man in his early thirties sat on his bedside tiredly. Another man with chestnut brown hair and the brightest emerald eyes walked in. He looked to be around 18 years old. "Otou-san…" he mumbled softly. The other one looked up, he also had the same hair, but his eyes were a chocolate colour, "Yeah, Kenji?" _

"_Here…" he said while handing him a book. The other one took it carefully, "What is it?" he asked. The one named Kenji sighed, "Okaa-san wrote it before she died. She was supposed to have it authored…but she never got the chance to." The father looked over it carefully. It was a pink notebook with little cherry blossom flowers flying around. "Is it…" he started. Kenji nodded, "It's about her life."_

_The father clutched it to his heart, "Oh my Cherry Blossom…" he mumbled lovingly. Kenji looked away, "You should read it. I know she would've wanted you too." The father looked up, tears filling up his eyes, "I caused her so much pain." Kenji walked off, "It's okay now. She's happy now."_

:----------------------------------:

_The man looked over the book slowly, opening the cover with ease. On the first page was her name._

_**Sakura Kinomoto…life in the day as.**_

_**Cherry the singer, Sakura the mom, and just plain…me.**_

_Tears streaked his eyes as he remembered all the memories they had spent together. "Oh Sakura…why did you have to leave?"_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter One: **The Accident_

(Sakura's POV)

:----------------------------------:

**_I remember that day, like it was yesterday. People always tell you, you never forget two memories. The best in your life…but also the worst. Today was one of the worst days of my life. It was my birthday. You're all probably wondering what's so bad about my birthday. It was my 17th birthday to be exact. From what my best friend Miaka told me, I was supposed to get engaged that day…but that never happened did it? No…it didn't. Instead something else happened…I lost the people I cared for…loved the most in my life. Today was the worst day in my life…actually…it wasn't. No…but it was different from what I was used to. It was one of the worst things that could have ever happened to me._**

A girl with long auburn hair and the brightest emerald eyes sat in front of a long gold mirror. She smiled brightly at her reflection, _'Today is going to be perfect.' _She quickly got up to put on her uniform. It consisted of a loose fitting blouse and dark blue kilt. She belonged to a private school called, "Tomoeda Private" very original.

She lived in a small town called Tomoeda which was divided in two parts; the rich and the poor. The rich were on her side the west. Well the poorer parts were on the east side where most people went to a school called Tomoeda High.

Sakura took one last glance at her reflection. Seeing as the makeup and hair was nicely done she quickly skipped down the marble staircase looking for her father. "Otou-san!" she screamed out looking around. A man around his late 40s stepped out chuckling at his overly excited daughter, "Sakura, Sakura slow down."

Sakura smiled cutely, "Otou-san, you ready for dinner tonight?" Her father Fujitaka nodded happily, "Of course…Ryu is coming right?" Sakura nodded her head, "Yep!" Fujitaka chuckled, "Okay," he gave her a soft peck on the forehead, "Now go to school and have fun." Sakura nodded and skipped off.

:----------------------------------:

_**For all those wondering, "Where is my mom?" well…dad never talked about her. And I never pried…just…didn't seem right. Whenever I had asked about her, his soft brown eyes would suddenly turn from happy to pure sadness in a matter of seconds. After that…I realized I'd rather not know about her than see my father like that again, he meant the world to me. He was probably the best father in the world.**_

:----------------------------------:

She jumped into her soft pink convertible and drove off into the sun. Sakura was popular at her school due to her friendly nature. But her only true friend was Miaka Yuuki. Miaka was a gentle girl, like Sakura was. And also very energetic. She was also very artistic and Sakura knew one day she would make it far as an artist.

But the most important thing at school was her boyfriend Ryu Masha. Ryu wasn't just your common boyfriend, he actually cared for Sakura. Not just for her looks but everything about her. They were already dating steadily for two years and still he respected her innocence and never forced upon her anything.

When she reached the golden gates of her school she quickly flashed her student ID card and the gates opened. Sakura stared up at the golden red bricks. The school was beyond big…it was huge. Especially since there were only a few hundred students. But I mean they all paid large amounts to be here.

Sakura looked around and smiled when she saw her best friend running towards her. Miaka had soft brown hair and reddish brown eyes, "Saku!" she screamed and leaped into her arms. Sakura started to giggle, "You seem happy for school." Miaka stuck her tongue out, "I have some news to tell you." "Hoe?" Sakura asked.

Miaka smiled proudly, "I got accepted at this school in England…but that also means I have to leave…" "Oh my god! You mean the art school you were applying for since you were little?" Sakura questioned. Miaka nodded, "I'm leaving right after school though Saku…I'm sorry. But happy birthday!" Sakura hugged her friend, with tears in her eyes, "You can't even come to my birthday dinner?"

Miaka shook her head, "But…I thought that maybe we could leave early…just this once and go shopping. Just us two!" Sakura giggled, "That sounds great! God I'll miss you Mia…just let me tell Ryu." Miaka nodded and watched as Sakura hopped off. Miaka would've been worried for her friend, since they have been friends since they were younger, but she knew that Ryu would protect her. Miaka quickly started running right behind Sakura.

:----------------------------------:

Ryu was leaning against the front doors when he spotted Sakura running his way. He chucked and ran his hand through his jet black hair with a large grin on his face. Sakura leaped into his arms and smiled cutely, "Ryu…Mia is leaving tonight…so I thought…" "You thought you should spend the first half of the day with her," he finished the sentence for her. Sakura smiled cutely and nodded her head, "So can I go please!"

Ryu chuckled at her cuteness, "Fine…but don't be late for dinner." Sakura gave him a tight hug, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Ryu smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Sakura looked up in his ruby eyes and smiled, "I'll see you later okay hunnie?" Ryu nodded, "Okay, okay." Sakura giggled and skipped off to where Mia was so they could head out to the mall.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura and Miaka walked mindlessly through the mall, remembering the good old days. "So promise me you'll call when you get there okay?" Sakura told her friend as they carried 5 bags each. Miaka nodded her head, "Of course." Tears started to well up in both their eyes, "God…I'll miss you Mia!" Miaka started to cry also and embraced her friend tightly, "Don't worry, I'll come back in a year." Sakura nodded her head sadly, "What am I going to do without you?"

Miaka just shrugged her shoulders as she wiped the tears away, "You have to tell me what happens tonight!" Sakura giggled, "Okay." Miaka gave her friend another tight squeeze, "Saku…" Sakura looked up, "Yeah?" Miaka grinned and held out a box that was nicely wrapped with cherry blossom petal wrapping paper. Sakura smiled and opened the present.

Inside was a blue velvet box, Sakura looked at her friend questionably, "What did you get me Mia…" Miaka just shrugged her shoulders innocently. Sakura slowly opened the box and gasped at the sight in front of her. It was a locket and a matching charm bracelet that was made with white gold.

Sakura traced the locket carefully, it was in the shape of a single cherry blossom petal. Inside laid two pictures one of Miaka and another of Ryu, "I thought you would've wanted him in there." Sakura laughed and looked at the charm bracelet. So far there were only three charms, one of a cherry blossom petal, another of a heart, and the last one was a paintbrush.

Miaka grinned, "The cherry blossom is you, the heart is Ryu, and the paintbrush is of course me!" Sakura jumped into her friend's arms, "Oh my god Mia! I love it…its gorgeous!" Miaka giggled, "Of course only the best for my best friend."

Sakura started crying again. The rest of the shopping trip the girls spent just having fun together.

:----------------------------------:

"Otou-san! I'm home!" Sakura called when she entered the large mansion. Her father poked his head our from the study, "Ryu called, he said dinner's at 6. So…you should start getting ready." Sakura stuck her tongue out; she knew her dad was teasing her due to her habit of taking a long to get ready. "Hai!" she said and ran up the long staircase. Her father chuckled as he watched his now 17-year-old daughter happily run upstairs.

Right when she entered the room she noticed Rosy carrying a soft pink strapless gown. "Masha-san sent it for you." Sakura touched the soft fabric with a large smile on her face, "It's beautiful." Rosy nodded, "I already have your bath ready, the gown will be laid out on your bed." Sakura nodded her head and smiled happily, tonight was going to be perfect.

:----------------------------------:

The doorbell rang and Fujitaka quickly told Rosy to get it. Rosy rushed to answer the door and there stood a very handsome Ryu in a black suit. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand that he gave to Rosy. "I'll place these in the young mistress's room," she bowed and scurried away. Fujitaka chuckled wearing a similar suit but in a dark brown, "You came just in time."

Ryu chuckled, "Yeah, don't want my little Cherry Blossom waiting." Fujitaka grinned happily, he knew exactly what was planned for tonight.

Suddenly a soft click was heard. Both heads turned towards the top of the staircase where Sakura took delicate steps down the stairs. Her hair was curled and bouncing on her shoulders, the dress fitted her perfectly showing all the right curves, but what shone out were her eyes. Her bright emerald eyes were shining with pure happiness when she caught sight of the man by the doorway. She hurried her steps and rushed into his arms, "Ryu you're here!"

Ryu chuckled while hugging her tightly, "Of course, and you look fantastic." Sakura blushed at the comment as she took his hand in hers, "Shall we be off?" Fujitaka chuckled, "Yeah, I'll just get Charles to drive us." Sakura smiled brightly while nodding her head.

:----------------------------------:

The dinner was great and the three were now standing outside the restaurant. The warm spring breeze blew on her face delicately, "Tonight was fantastic," Sakura said as she breathed in the fresh air. "The night hasn't ended my little cherry blossom," Ryu said while tenderly caressing her check.

"Hoe? There's more?" Sakura asked surprised. Ryu chuckled and nodded his head, "But first we have to drive your dad home." Fujitaka smiled, "Sorry to be of bother." Sakura quickly shook her head, "Of course not daddy. I wanted to spend my birthday with you too!" Fujitaka chuckled and kissed his daughter on the temple, "Look there's our limo." Sure enough Charles was driving their long stretch limo towards the three.

As they slowly drove in the night Sakura couldn't stop looking at Ryu. 'I love you,' she mouthed to him. Ryu grinned and mouthed, 'I love you too," causing Fujitaka to chuckle. Suddenly before anyone knew it Sakura noticed a bright white light, "Ryu!" Sakura screamed. The other two looked back but it was too late, a large impact was heard and all Sakura remembered seeing was a bright white light.


	2. White Light

_**:Played By Fate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Sorrie it too so long for the update...buh i hope you guys enjoy! ..._

_**Thanks: **FlowerLover, dbzgtfan2004, MidnightGriffen, divinedragon7, meow-mix23, and EKoolcat369 thanks soo much for reviewing! GREATLY appreciate it since it IS a new story and all…it's reviewers like you that make mi enjoy writing! ARIGATOU!_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter One: **The White Light_

(Sakura's POV)

:----------------------------------:

**After that night, my life had changed dramatically. For awhile I believed it was all a dream, but than…when they didn't come back. I was forced to face reality. Sometimes I wonder, if that had never happened, I wouldn't have met him…him…that one guy who changed my life completely. The one guy who took the pieces of my freshly broken heart and glued it back together again. But…than…everything happens for a reason, and no matter how you wish you could turn back time, you never can. Never…it's a harsh word, that one day we all must accept…one day…**

"Is she going to be okay?" a soft gentle voice asked. A soft ticking of a clock was heard. "I don't know, doctor said she hit her head really hard," another woman said gently. The first woman shook her head in pity, "So young…she doesn't have any other family…and God took it all away from her." The second woman sighed, "We better get going, we have other people to tend too. And you don't want to get in trouble again do you?" The two quickly scurried out allowing Sakura a moment of peace.

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes revealing dilated emerald pools. She looked around the room. She noticed that everything was completely white. She tried to move her legs and arms but it was no use, it was like she had no more strength left.

She heard footsteps and slowly someone opened the door allowing light to enter her blackened room. "Oh…you're awake?" a man spoke. Sakura tried to speak but no words came out. The man sighed as he smoothed out his long silver hair, "It's okay. Do you remember your name?" Sakura nodded her head. "Good," the doctor said checking something off on his clip board, "Do you remember what happened?"

Sakura thought for a moment, her birthday. All she remembered was the white light. Instead of trying to speak, she used her eyes to guide him towards the lamp that was nearby. "Ahh, light," the doctor said hurrying to write more down.

The doctor slowly sat down in the chair beside her, his purple eyes boring into hers. "Kinomoto-san…you were in an accident that night on April 1st, 2005. No one else survived the car crash. Your father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, your boyfriend Ryu Masha, and the driver, Charles Bell all died from the impact. You're lucky you even survived…"

The doctor trailed on but Sakura had already tuned him out…her father was dead…Ryu was dead… The realization hit her and slowly she escaped into a black hole.

:----------------------------------:

For weeks she had refused to eat and talk. The colour was slowly draining from her face, her eyes were now a dull green, and her hair was a complete mess. It was overgrown and hadn't been tended to in weeks. The nurses around the hospital would always watch the poor girl in pity. But after a month, they had to take her out of the hospital since she was completely healed, and had legal matters to take care of.

Although she knew what happened that night, it didn't mean she accepted it. But, she knew there were more important matters at hand, like what she was going to do now that everyone had left.

She looked down at the locket on her neck as tears slowly fell from her eyes. She couldn't even go to her best friend since she was now in England and had no means in contacting her. She wanted so much to give up right now, but somewhere in her heart, she knew Ryu wouldn't have wanted that. Her father wouldn't have wanted that.

Walking down the marble tiles she watched as they neared a door. Beside her was two men wearing a large black suit, they were her body guards that were to protect her. When she reached a large glass door she took a deep breath before cautiously entering. There was a long wooden table with one man at the end.

He looked to be in his mid 40s and was wearing a tight black suit. Sakura stared at the white documents on his desk, this was it, "Are we ready?" she voiced out loudly making sure everyone heard her.

"Sit down Kinomoto-san," the man said gruffly. Sakura just nodded her head as she stiffly sat down. "Well, your father signed this will three months ago," the older man continued as he shuffled through his papers. "Just get on with it," Sakura said tensely as memories of her father entered her mind.

The lawyer nodded his head as he continued shuffling through it, "He left everything for you when you turn…21…until than you'll live in the spare house with people watching your account." Sakura slammed his fists onto the table, "Nani!" she screamed as he read it out. The lawyer cleared his throat nervously, "You'll have to report to me every time you buy something, and a committee must agree with what you're spending money on."

Sakura froze, "You've got to be kidding me." "It says so right here," the man said as he handed her the sheet of paper. Sakura read the paper work slowly, "Fuck," she mumbled.

:----------------------------------:

All the servants, although they no longer worked for her all decided to help her move to her new house. Sakura looked at the yellow house in sadness, _'This is it, home sweet home.' _

Getting her luggage she carried it inside. There was a beige couch and a little coffee table in the living room. She noticed the house was only one floor, and had only one room. Sighing she plopped down on the couch, "Who ever thought, I would end up here?" she questioned to the air.

:----------------------------------:

Getting up the next morning was the hardest. It was because she couldn't wake up, in fact she hadn't gotten any sleep all night. It was the thought of what was going to happen the next morning that frightened her. Due to her…lack of incomes she was no longer accepted at Tomoeda Private, so now…she was going to…Tomoeda High School.

She noticed that her car was the only thing that she was allowed to keep. She laughed silently to herself, why did she really need a car now? There was no where to go. All of her shallow friends didn't care about her anymore.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she held them in. She wouldn't cry anymore, it was time to move on.

When she arrived at the school, she noticed that it was white and red building with two floors. All around students were scurrying around. What shocked her the most were the students. Sure, at her old school there were sluts, but these girls gave a whole new definition of the word.

They were all wearing the school uniform, white top unbuttoned halfway with a dark red tie, red kilt pulled up that when they bent down you could see it all, and knee high blood red socks. Sakura closed her eyes and slowly walked up the steps, this was it.

:----------------------------------:

She didn't even notice when she bumped into someone, "Gomen," she mumbled as she slowly got up. "Whatever," was the swift reply she got back. When she looked up, she realized the man was gone. Shrugging her shoulders she continued on her way to the office.

She noticed the way all the students turned to stare at her, she shuddered from their glance but continued onwards. Sakura was currently wearing a white halter and skirt with white flip flops. When she reached the secretary scowled at her, "A private eh?" she said with disgust. Sakura only nodded her head. The women nodded and pointed towards a door, "Uniforms there, here's your schedule," and handed Sakura a white sheet of paper.

When Sakura entered the room, she felt blinded by the bright light. She gasped as she saw the image of the car accident again. She tried to breath but it felt as if something was caught in her throat. She could hear the secretary outside yelling with someone, she tried to voice out, but every time she opened her mouth nothing came out.

She wasn't sure what happened next, but she remembered strong arms grabbing hold of her.

:----------------------------------:

_**Secret Place**_

"_We have some news for you mistress," a young woman voiced out as she bowed down to a dark figure. A woman with long hair nodded her head, "What news do you have?" "Fujitaka Kinomoto died 3 weeks ago," the younger woman said softly. The other woman froze, "And his daughter!" "She's still alive, and her boyfriend's body was never found." _

_The hidden figure nodded, "Time for step one than Yuri." The woman named Yuri nodded, "Yes mistress."_

:----------------------------------:

Staring unaware at her surroundings she tried to get up, but a pounding at her head caused her to fall back down. All she got was a grunt. Curious Sakura turned and saw the most handsome person in her life. He had unruly chestnut brown hair with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "Wow…" she mumbled involuntarily. Realizing her sudden outburst she quickly covered her mouth, blushing softly, "Gomen," she mumbled softly.

"Nurse said you should get some sleep. Here's your school work," was his swift and gruff reply as he roughly placed a pile of books down, "You fainted earlier…over stressing or something…whatever I have to go," and without even caring or waiting for a reply he quickly turned around and swiftly walked out.

"Matte!" Sakura quickly said stopping him in his tracks, "…arigatou." The man just nodded his head and continued on his way. Sakura felt tears in her eyes, when she had seen the light in the room…she felt like she was in the car again, like she was going to end up losing everything again. She clutched the soft white sheets towards her, "Where are you now Ryu? Why'd you leave me," she mumbled as tears slowly trailed down her soft pink checks.


	3. Hatred

**_:PlayedByFate:_**

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Okay finally another chapter done lol sorry it took so long….god private skool is HARD and even WITH the holiday I have now…SO MUCH HOMEWORK! Sighs….PLEASE ENJOY! MUAH...oooh and on an extra note…I'm writing a side story for this for school. Honestly I need to make a personal project thingy…and decided to write a story! It's just going to be an elaborate version of her life of school….so basically a story about her school life…hahaha? Would you guys like that? If no I won't post it…buh if you think you will?...please tell me!_

_**Thanks: **MidnightGriffen, EKoolcat369, MewMewPower389, meow-mix23, MzEvilBlossoms, and Rosalie Quiles thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry for taking so long to update! Oooh and the last part MAY seem familiar… hehehehe….it's somewhat the same thing…but the ending is completely different? And this time there's a bet…soo yeah! Read and review!_

_Marine Brother Shran, FlowerLover, VampireJazzy, stephie23 thank you!_

_**Extra! IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO POST A SIDE STORY PLEASE TELL ME…IF NOT I'LL JUS WRITE IT AND…WELL HAND IT IN FOR SCHOOL…**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Three: **Hatred_

:----------------------------------:

**_After meeting him, I thought everything could finally turn out for the better, but I was wrong…so very wrong. Before anything could get better they got much worst. Turns out that social difference really showed. At first I only believed that the only difference was that one side was well…rich while the other was poorer. But turns out…it was so much more. The east absolutely hated anyone and anything from the west…and I had to learn that the hard way._**

Sakura stared at the yellow walls with sadness. "How could this happen?" she asked no one in particular. Her room was fairly small and didn't have much in it. The only things in her wardrobe were a few dresses and clothes that she had brought over. There was a small wooden desk by her beside. The whole room was a yucky yellow colour and the bed sheets were also a light yellow.

Deciding to clear her mind she looked at the homework she had by her bedside. A light smile appeared on her lips. Maybe…just maybe going to this school wouldn't be too bad. And tomorrow would be another day, another chance. "Tomoeda High…I'm ready for you!" Sakura proclaimed happily, finally allowing sleep to enter her.

:----------------------------------:

The next morning, she did her usual ritual. Took a swift shower and placed on the uniform that was already packed in her bag. A small smile appeared on her lips, 'I have to thank him later,' she thought to herself. She placed on a touch of lip gloss and fixed up her hair. Staring one last time in her mirror she smiled and got in her care to leave.

She stared at her pink convertible. Looking at her Gucci watch she quickly got in and drove swiftly to school. When she parked her car and got out. She couldn't help but shudder at the coldness. She took a deep breath and continued on her way, she could do this if she just believed.

There was a group in the middle that caught her eye. They were hanging by the doorway. The girls looked gorgeous while the guys looked perfect. Sakura could immediately tell that they were the popular group.

In the middle stood the guy she saw yesterday. She was about to walk up to him when she noticed the two girls glaring at her. The first one had long silky black hair that was tied up in pig tails. She was following behind a girl with long ebony hair with the prettiest amethysts eyes with a perfect complexion. Her kilt was higher than the others and her shirt was tied up at the front.

They kept walking towards her, but Sakura kept a large smile on her face. "Hello!" Sakura greeted brightly. The ebony haired girl knocked her hand away, "Let's get this straight…you private. We don't like you. And as in us I mean this whole school. And the last thing is, don't you dare touch my man! Or I will fucking find a way to hurt you."

The other girl growled at her and nodded her head in agreement, "Actually don't go near any guy actually…wait…not that any of them would like you." The two started bursting out laughing while Sakura clutched onto her books. She didn't say anything but continued on her way. She stole a glance at Syaoran, but she noticed his eyes weren't focused on her at all.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and headed to homeroom.

:----------------------------------:

When she entered the classroom, she saw students hanging around on desks and chairs. She also saw the popular people hanging around on the far corner. Sakura took a deep breath and found an empty seat at the front. Swiftly sitting down she slouched under her seat trying not to get attention. She heard a loud laughing causing her to turn around. When she turned she saw the ebony haired girl glaring at her than smirking mouthing the word, slut to her.

Sakura quickly turned back and ignored the rest of the morning.

:----------------------------------:

Tomoyo, the girl with the long ebony locks frowned as she saw the 'new girl' unfazed by her comment. Mei Lin laughed at this, "Chillax Moyo…Syaoran will get over that chick. I mean look at her. She can't even dress properly. Tomoyo smiled again as she saw the man of the topic walk through the doors.

She quickly walked seductively towards him, "Syao-kun," she said nicely, "I saved a seat for you." Syaoran just nodded his head as he walked to sit beside his two best friends. "Eriol, Yue," he greeted the blue hair and silver haired man. They both nodded their heads as he sat down. "Hey Syaoran, considered the dare yet?" Eriol questioned his dark blue eyes gleaming with delight under his specs.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "You seem a little too happy for this my friend." Eriol chuckled, "Just want to make some money." Yue grinned, "Yeah…so you up to it?" Syaoran once again shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." Syaoran took one glance at Sakura. When he notices her looking she quickly turned away.

This doesn't go unnoticed by a fuming Tomoyo. Mei Lin sighed tiredly as she sat down behind the boys, followed by a grumbling Tomoyo.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura clutched her books close to her chest as she walked down the halls, her next class was fairly far away, and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Speeding down the halls, she suddenly stumbles on the wet ground. Grunting she slowly gets up looking around. Muttering a silent curse she quickly continued to class, she was going to be late!

Quickly sitting down, she couldn't help but feel as that guy was looking at her. She didn't know why, but feeling his presence made her feel…good. Sighing tiredly she opened her book when she feels something wet by her neck. Touching it gingerly with her hand she peels off the wet material.

Her heart wrenches as she notices it was a nice sheet of paper covered with spit. Looking around, she doesn't notice anyone suspicious. Deciding to let it go she goes back to her books. Once again, that wet feeling is on her arm, quickly peeling it off she turns around again. Slightly fuming this time she decides to also not make such a big deal.

A few seconds later a third one comes, and this time it was the last straw. Quickly standing up and knocking down her chair she yells, "Who's doing that!" And there she notices the teacher staring at her surprised, "Something wrong with me entering my own class?" the teacher questioned her as Sakura sat back down embarrassed as all the other people started bursting out laughing.

:----------------------------------:

It was the end of the day, walking towards her locker she notices a huge sign on it. "Fucking Private Go To Your Own School!" it read in bold letters. Quickly looking around she ripped off the sheet of paper. Crumbling it up, she decided to ignore it and quickly go home.

When she exited the doors she noticed the dirty stares from all of the other students. She quickly shut her eyes and rushed to her car. She gasped at the sight as her pink convertible came into view. It was completely covered from head to toe in toilet paper. Quickly tearing it all off, she got in her car and drove home.

:----------------------------------:

When she closed the front doors to her yellow house she felt her breath rasping. Clutching her chest she slowly crouched down feeling the pain sear through her. Trying to stand up she walked around the room with much trouble, trying to get to the phone to call someone. Before she reached it though, her mind suddenly blackened and all was gone.

:----------------------------------:

The three guys hung out by the coffee shop not doing much. "God Syaoran, you're such a wimp…just go for it," Yue persisted. Eriol didn't say anything, but watched his best friend. They had been best friends for who knows how long, and he knew him better than anyone else. He placed a hand on Yue's shoulder, "Come on Yue, if Syao here doesn't want to do it than let's not force him.

Yue grunted but nodded, "Well are we still going cruising tonight?" Eriol jumped of, "Of course!" Syaoran chuckled, "All right meet you guys later.

:----------------------------------:

It was late at night and suddenly a black car zoomed across the street with a loud holler, "God Eriol where are you?" Syaoran screamed as he barely missed the tree. Eriol grilled past him on his dark blue bike, he was wearing completely black leather and had Tomoyo on his back. "Let's see you beat this Syaoran!"

Yue came from behind with a silver car with Mei Ling his girlfriend hanging off him, "Ready Mei Mei?" Mei Ling giggled as she watched her boyfriend race the others.

Syaoran gained his lead again from Eriol, "Last one to the cliff loses!" he screams and pushes hard on the accelerator. The others see this and also continue. Zooming past by millions of houses they didn't even pay attention to the noise that they were making. Finally seeing the forest Syaoran smirked realizing that he was the first one there, zooming past the warning gate he continued his way to the cliff.

Tomoyo started giggling, "You're going to lose Eriol…Syaoran's so much better than you." Eriol didn't comment at that, in fact he never did. In truth he had always had a crush on Tomoyo. But Tomoyo only had the heart for Syaoran. Though the two had already dated and Syaoran told her he couldn't see them nothing more than friends, the ebony girl absolutely refused to give up.

Syaoran indeed was the first there with Yue right behind him both leaning on their cars smirking. "Eriol, you lost my pal," Yue said dramatically. "Yeah, yeah, not my fault you guys got the cars." Syaoran chuckled, "Well, so what should we make him do now…hmmmm?" But before they could finish they suddenly heard some voices. "Who's there! This is private property!"

"Shit the OPP!" Yue screamed and dragged Mei Lin back in his car, while Eriol got back on with Tomoyo. "What are we going to do?" Tomoyo cried out in fright. Syaoran sighed, "Everyone go in a different direction, they can't take us all." The rest nodded and quickly drove off. Eriol to the left, Yue to the right, and Syaoran back down the dirt road path they had created. Indeed Syaoran was right, there were only two cruisers and they both decided to follow Syaoran.

Syaoran cursed silently but kept his eyes on the road, he had to do this. Zooming by the broke twigs he ignored the bumps. Suddenly he realized he had a made a wrong turn and was facing a brick wall. Quickly stomping on his breaks, the police surrounded him.

:----------------------------------:

She felt the sunlight shine on her eyelids. Slowly getting up, she felt as thought the blood was rushing to her head. Clutching on her head tightly she slowly turned to look at the clock. It read 12:45. Very slowly, she pushed her body upwards and crawled out to bed, her mind was in immense pain, and there wouldn't be a point in going to school today.

:----------------------------------:

Syaoran sighed tiredly as he gingerly touched the cast on his arm. "Fucking arm," he cursed as he didn't even notice as someone walked in. It was the principal from their school. "Syaoran, you know I can expel you from this," the principal started. "Than do so!" Syaoran bit back. "And what about your mother?" the principal calmly questioned.

Syaoran backed down at that, but continued glaring at the older man. "I want you to join the school play as volunteer work…" Before he could finish again Syaoran interrupted with a, "What the fuck!"


	4. The Bet

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger:** Well I don't have much to say about this chapter….i hope you guys like it….and sorry that I haven't been the best authoress for a while. Been a little tired of writing…losing my ideas….jus a lil stressed and sad..but I hope u guys like it! _

_**Thanks: **VampireJazzy, FlowerLover, Marine Brother Shran thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy it_

_**Disclaimer: Okay…parts of it is from the movie A Walk To Remember, say for example the play part…I took some parts off that and the whole him asking her for help in the later chapters…butt! Most of the plot is mine…ooh and the song is by MANDY MOORE not Sakura…hehehe**_

:----------------------------------:  
_**Chapter Four: **The Bet_

:----------------------------------:

_**Life…a simple word that could mean everything. I'm glad that things did …slowly get better I mean friends…I needed those… I'm not sure what was wrong with me at the time either…why had I fainted earlier that day? How come…was it because of the deaths…school…life…friends? I wasn't sure that the time…I think I was better off not knowing…or maybe if I had known…maybe I would've done it differently. Done what?...well that's another story all together.**_

Sakura got up the next day tiredly. She had already missed a day of school, she couldn't miss another. So taking a quick shower and getting dressed she rushed out the doors and headed towards her pink car now completely cleaned off. She noticed a girl with short light brown hair and the cutest blue eyes gazing at her eyes adoring, "Sugoi!" the girl proclaimed.

Sakura walked towards her, "Yeah…it's my car," Sakura comments sheepishly. "Oh my god…you go to Tomoeda High too? How come I've never seen you?" the girl asks pointing towards her uniform. Sakura eyes the girl's uniform in astonishment, it was indeed the same, "I just moved there, and you?" "Oh!" the girl gasps in realization, "Well…I was on holiday the past week too. Ohh, name's Kaori." Sakura smiled taking her hand, "Sakura Kinomoto."

"Oh…sorry!" Kaori says apologetically realizing who the girl was, "I didn't know…" Sakura looks away sadly. Kaori suddenly starts shaking her hands, "I don't mean I hate you…I mean I'm sorry I hadn't realized it sooner. I didn't even ask you how you are." Sakura smiled a true smile, she and finally found a true and real friend. "I've been feeling better." Kaori grins, "I just had this fantastic idea! My friends and I are always part of the school play…we aren't exactly that popular…but it could help you make some new friends." Sakura smiled at the thought, "I'd love that…and would you like a ride?"

Kaori grins, "I thought you'd never ask!" and hops into the car with her.

:----------------------------------:

After the school that day Sakura had followed her new friend to the drama department, "Don't worry about the others…they're fucking assholes everyone. Especially Tomoyo and Mei Ling…always thinking that they're all that." Sakura nodded her head, trying to take everything in.

"Demo…everyone was so mean to me…so cold," Sakura replied looking downwards ashamed. Kaori laughed, "Really? Well you have just been around the wrong crowd. Sure my friends may be quiet…but they're good people they would do that." Sakura smiled happily. "And here we are," Kaori proclaims happily opening the large canopy doors.

Everyone sat down in a circle around the teacher, Mr. Terada the drama teacher. "So Takashi here," the teacher says while pointing to a brown haired brown eyed guy who grinned, "Is the one who created the play called 'Sparkling Diamond' that is about a player who works in a club, but one day he hires this goddess and realize that all the money and girls in the world could never replace that one.

Sakura sighs, "So romantic." Kaori giggles, "Yeah I want to be Cheryl the girl who's the guy's first girlfriend." "The girl who gets played? How come?" Sakura asked curious. "So I get to bitch," Kaori explained easily flipping her brown hair, "And you?" Sakura sighs, "Sateen…she seems so…perfect." Kaori eyes her new friend sadly but doesn't say anything. The teacher continues handing out the full script to the others when the doors suddenly burst opened. "Sorry," Syaoran quickly replies as he walks towards the group using his crutches, grabs a sheet form the teacher and throws his bag down by the chair, "Detention."

Mr. Terada frowns, "Mr. Li I suggest that if you would like to be in the school play that you be on time." "Who said I wanted to be here?" Syaoran retorts back. "Would you like to be elsewhere?" Mr. Terada threatened causing Syaoran to back down. Sakura watches the two in confusion, "I don't get it…" Kaori sighs, "Big boy over there got in trouble. It's for community hours if he doesn't do it; it's straight to the big house for him." Sakura gasped but made no comment.

:----------------------------------:

Kaori had indeed been right after she had made new friends at the drama department, people had treated her differently. Although she still received dirty looks, she now had her friends to support her. And her and Kaori were becoming closer with each upcoming day. One day at school though, some girls in one of their classes stopped them. "Why the fuck are you hanging with that slut Kay?" a girl with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes snarled out.

Kaori stepped in front, "Watch who you call a slut bitch! She's just like us." The girl beside her with black hair and brown eyes laughed, "Like us? She's a fucking private! She doesn't know what us is!" Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, but held them back when Kaori touched her arm comfortably. "Fuck you! She's here just like we are! We're all people April! Just because she started out differently doesn't mean she's not like us!"

April growled, "She's a fucking private Kay! Getting messed with her will fuck you over. You know we hate people like her." Kaori smirked, "No April…its YOU who hate people like her. It's you SNOBBY LITTLE BITCHES who hate people like her." April and her friend glared but walked off leaving them alone. "Don't worry Sakura…don't let these people bother you, they have no right to say anything they know nothing about you."

:----------------------------------:

For awhile no one bothered Sakura. She knew that people were talking behind her back, and that they were making fun of her. They also messed around with her locker and her car, but she always had her friends by her side.

One week later, the drama group had to meet again where the final decisions were made. Who was going to be doing what?

Mr. Terada had happily sat everyone down; even Syaoran was here on time with his friends sitting down in the audience waiting to hear what part he got.

Kaori frowned, "This is a fucking theatre not a fucking hang out place." Sakura giggled, "Oh Kay…who cares. I bet you will get the part." Kaori grinned, "You betcha…I have a feeling you will get yours too." "Hope so," Sakura said crossing her fingers.

Terada cleared his throat as he eyed all his students, "The role of Cheryl will go to Kaori Mai, Sateen goes to Sakura…also the songs will also be live sung by her." That surprised Sakura, "Honto?" she asked standing up causing everyone to laugh. Mr. Terada laughed, "Yes Sakura you did fantastic at the audition." Sakura smiled and embraced her friend tightly, "I got the part!" Kaori giggled and hugged her back, "Me too!"

"The best friend Robert will be Takashi, and Kevin will be played by Syaoran Li," Mr. Terada proclaimed as he folded the sheet of paper nicely. "The fuck!" Syaoran yelled standing up, "I didn't even try out!" Mr. Terada grinned, "While Miss. Yamoto thought you did sucha good job in her class acting that she recommended you." Syaoran frowned and sat down furiously. This couldn't get any worst. In the audience his friends had left hearing his part, but not before laughing at him.

"Okay let's try the sixth scene! Everyone places!" Mr. Terada yelled clapping his hands

_**Cheryl: **How could you Kevin…how long have you known this 'Sateen', she's probably a slut like the rest of them! What about us! _

_**Kevin: **(tiredly) Baby…there is no us anymore._

_**Cheryl: **How could you! You told me you loved me! You told me we were forever._

_**Kevin: **(boredly) I don't know what love is…but if this is love? Than…I'm drinking it baby, cups of it…if this is love than it's great. If this is love than with her it's heaven its perfect. And heaven is with her doll face, with you I just don't get that feeling anymore._

Mr. Terada shakes his head tiredly, "Syaoran…a little more EMOTION please…it's supposed to be the most intense scene of the play!" Syaoran looks at the script, "Why don't you have him read it? He wrote it!" Syaoran questioned pointing towards Takashi causing him to blush. "Because you were chosen for the part not him! I expect you all to practice," he said glaring at Syaoran, "See you all next week."

:----------------------------------:

Sakura clutched her books tightly as she watched Syaoran rehearsing his lines tiredly. "You know just because you don't want to be in drama doesn't mean you should ruin it for the rest of us." Syaoran glares at her, holding his crutches close to him. "If I wanted your opinion I would ask." Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Well I think it's stupid. Takashi worked hard on that play…and you're just going to ruin it."

Syaoran glared at her furious, "And what makes you think I will ruin it?" Sakura scoffs at him, "Did you hear yourself in rehearsal, and anyways I've got to go." Sakura says and heads into her car. Syaoran looks around; there was no one else around the school. "Can you give me a lift?"

Sakura glared at him, "You've got to be kidding me." Syaoran grinned sheepishly, "Please?"

:----------------------------------:

Sakura growled for the second time as she watched Syaoran turn the dial, "You want to not do that!" Syaoran listened as the rock tune entered his ears, "What?" "Turn it down!" Sakura yelled back. "What?" Syaoran asked again not hearing her through the loud music. Sakura quickly changed the radio to a slow love song, "I said turn it down…and don't change the dial unless you want me to drop you off right here!"

Syaoran had no comment, so he decided to watch the road pass by. He noticed that there were coming near a coffee shop and groaned when he noticed Eriol's blue sports car in the parking lot. Syaoran quickly ducked down, embarrassed to be seen with her. Sakura scoffed, "Well geeze I didn't know you loved me that much. Am I really that hated?" Syaoran bit his tongue and said nothing.

:----------------------------------:

The next day Sakura was hanging out by her lockers, she was late because she had just had a talk with one of her teachers. Suddenly Syaoran appeared from behind her and sighed tiredly, "I want to apologize," he started.

"About what?" Sakura questioned staring into his brown chocolate eyes. Syaoran sighed looking away, "I…I need help with my lines." "And why are you telling me this?" Sakura said while walking towards her locker to place some books in. "Will you help me?" Syaoran questioned stopping her from closing her locker.

Sakura eyed him, "For that you must grovel and beg," she said while snapping his hand away from her locker. "Come on…" Syaoran pleaded as she began to walk away. "You know, you suck at asking someone for a favour," Sakura continued walking away from him. Syaoran grabbed onto her arm, "Please will you help with the lines. You were right, just because of me we shouldn't ruin the whole entire play."

Sakura smiled, "Okay…come by my house at 4 today. Don't be late." Sakura quickly waved him off and headed towards her class. Syaoran smirked as he watched his friends walking towards him. "So Syaoran…you know the bet," Eriol said while hanging onto his friend. "Yeah, yeah just make sure you guys have the money ready," Syaoran simply answered. Yue chuckled, "Oh yeah…you won't be able to keep her Syao. She's a feisty one."

Syaoran smirked, "We will see my friends. We will see."


	5. Friends

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Okay well I have a new man in my life now…actually two…a big shout out to my boy Rob from Canada Toronto! Hehehe lotsa love…he's ma sexi lover…but hugs and kisses to my hubby louis…lmao we're dating officially soo happy! And…thanks to all my reviewers!_

_**Thanks: **VampireJazzy, ( '.') , FlowerLover, stephie 23 yeah the beginning is a lot like a walk to remember…sorry…if you guys don't like that. Thank you so much for reviewing also!_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Five: **Friends_

:----------------------------------:

_The older man felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered that moment. 'Why had I agreed with the bet?' he kept asking himself. If only he had told her, if only he was able to tell her earlier. Than none of this would have happened. He stared down at the book like it was something precious and would break if he wasn't careful, "Why'd you leave me Sakura…no…why'd you leave us?"_

:----------------------------------:

_**Teaching him, was one of the best moments in my life…I got to know so much about him, who he was. But…sometimes I wonder, was he true to me? Or was the entire thing just a bunch of lies? I wish that it wasn't…I wish to god it was the truth…but was it? Even now I still wonder that, laughs softly did he really love me?**_

Sakura sat on our couch unsurely. Was he really going to show up? Big tough popular guy Syaoran, did he really want to pratice his lines for the good of the play? Or was this all just some set up to stand her up? The questions kept floating in her mind even as the doorbell rang startling her.

"C-c-coming!" Sakura yelled quickly getting to her senses and running to answer the door.

"Took you long enough," he said gruffly as she opened the door. Sakura growled, "Hey! I'm the one helping you here!" Syaoran eyed her slowly, a slow smirk rising on his handsome face, "Yeah…okay, okay." With that said he slowly used his crutches to enter the room. Sakura frowned, but inside she was smiling, she had won another fight with the oh so furious Li Syaoran.

"So shall we start?" Sakura questioned sitting next to him. "Ah, yeah sure," Syaoran said as he eyed the house. It seemed like she wasn't as rich as he thought she would be.

"Um…okay how about we pratice scene six again…you really messed it up the first time," Sakura asked ruffling through the paper. "It was that bad?" Syaoran asked finally setting his eyes on the lines.

_**Cheryl: **How could you Kevin…how long have you known this 'Sateen', she's probably a slut like the rest of them! What about us! _

_**Kevin: **(tiredly) Baby…there is no us anymore._

Sakura growled, "Honestly Syaoran…at least try!" Syaoran eyed her, "Okay…okay."

_**Kevin: **(in a deep and husky tone) Baby…there is no us anymore._

_**Cheryl: **How could you! You told me you loved me! You told me we were forever._

_**Kevin: **(deep voice, full of emotion) I don't know what love is…but if this is love? Than…I'm drinking it baby, cups of it…if this is love than its great. If this is love than with her its heaven it's perfect. And heaven is with her doll face, with you I just don't get that feeling anymore._

_**Cheryl: **You're lying! She's nothing to you! Tell me you are lying Kevin. Tell me!_

_**Kevin: **(growls) Get off me Cheryl. I told you it's over, I don't feel it. I am in love Sateen and not with you._

_**Cheryl: **But…but you were my everything. (pleading voice)_

All of a sudden Syaoran started bursting out laughing. Sakura eyed him, "Okay what is so funny now?" Syaoran raised a brow, "Sorry, you just seemed so into it. I mean you were BEGGING me!" Sakura stepped up crossing her arms, "It's either you focus, or we stop here," Sakura threatened. Syaoran piped down, "Okay…chill girl. You're way too uptight." Sakura turned to him and stuck out her tongue childishly, "Whatever, lets just keep going."

:----------------------------------:

The next few days Sakura felt she was floating on air. She no longer had to worry about the so called 'popular' group now that she had made some new friends. "Sakura-chan!" she heard Kaori's soft melodic voice call her. Sakura smiled running towards her friends, "Yeah?"

"Where were you yesterday?" a girl named Chiharu asked. She had soft brown hair that was placed up in pig tails and the light brown eyes. She was dating the script writer Takashi. "I was busy," Sakura replied nonchalantly as she leaned onto the locker tiredly. "Ohh…doing something naughty?" another voice rang out. The girl was named Rika with long curly reddish brown hair and eyes.

Sakura giggled, "Oh of course not. I wouldn't do something that you wouldn't do." Rika blushed from that comment; everyone knew she had the largest crush on their drama teacher. Naoko looked at the group shaking her head, she was a girl with dark brown hair and had a pair of glasses covering her brown eyes, "We better get going unless we all want to be late for class."

"Hai!" Kaori said as they all ran towards their first class.

:----------------------------------:

It was around lunch time as Sakura walked the halls mindlessly, after yesterday's pratice they had decided to have daily practices since as they only had three weeks until the grand production. As she wondered around trying to find her friends she noticed Syaoran and his gang hanging by the door.

Tomoyo smirked as she noticed the girl walking closer, "Oh my god look at that slight," she commented as her and Mei Lin grew in a fit of giggles. Syaoran seemed unfazed by that comment as Eriol wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder, "What did that poor girl ever do to you?" Tomoyo snarled removing Eriol's arm from her shoulder and walker closer to Syaoran, "She was born, that's what."

Yue shook his head, his silvery hair floating around him, "I'm glad you aren't like that Mei Mei." Mei Lin giggled, but quickly stopped when she noticed Tomoyo glare.

Following her glace Syaoran noticed as Sakura walked closer towards them. "Are you coming tonight?" Sakura asked him as she stopped right in front of him smiling up softly. "Er…" Syaoran mumbled trying to think as he noticed everyone glaring at the poor girl. "In your dreams, why would I come over to your house? Nerd," he bit out harshly. Sakura smirked lightly, seemingly unfazed by the comment, she had friends now, real friend she didn't have to be scared of people like him. "Oh?" Sakura said softly, "In my dreams…fine than," was her swift reply as she walked off into the cafeteria.

"What a freak so fucking desperate for some penis…she should find someone in her league," Tomoyo muttered as she watched her retreating figure. Mei Lin sighed, "Oh come on guys, I'm hungry let's eat."

:----------------------------------:

Sakura sat by her friends as Chiharu gave her a funny look, "Why were you over there talking to THEM?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Was just checking something." Kaori raised her blue eyes, "Checking for what?" Sakura once again shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter."

Kaori was about to say something, but decided against it. Sakura could do whatever she wanted. "Hey Sakura, have you finished the songs yet?" Takashi asked as he sat down beside Chiharu. Sakura grinned, "Yep, here's the lyrics," Sakura said handing him three sheets of paper. Takashi nodded his head, "Okay, I'll tell you what I think afterwards, enjoy your meals ladies."

Chiharu blushed furiously as he walked away. The other started to giggle at their embarrassed friend.

:----------------------------------:

When Sakura returned home today, she went straight to her piano.

_**So, I lay my head back down.**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope**_

_**Sing to me the song of the stars.**_

_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again…**_

Sakura stopped playing as the knocking on the door interrupted her soft slow tune. Sakura grudgingly got up and opened the door; Syaoran quickly stopped his hand from knocking on the wood as he watched to door open. "Saku…" he started but couldn't finish as Sakura slammed the door in his face.

Syaoran scrunched his face and began knocking on the door again. Sakura sighed opening it again, leaning on the doorway, "What do you want Syaoran? I thought you would only come in my dreams?" "You know I didn't mean it like that Sakura," Syaoran argued but Sakura cut him off. "What did you mean it like?" she took one step closer to him, "Did you mean it like we should be secret friends? Is that what you wanted? For us to be friends only when your friends aren't around?"

"You read my mind," Syaoran said grinning as he stepped closer to her when Sakura stepped out of the way. "Well I don't do that," Sakura continued, "So when you get your head straight, and want to be real friends, call me." With that Sakura stepped back inside and slammed the door in his face. Syaoran stared at the doorway in awe; no one had ever slammed the door in his face before, let alone twice by the same women.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura glanced down at the black piano that was placed in the middle of her living room. She smiled; her father had taught her to play when she was younger. Sitting down on the seat she read over the lyrics again. She had written the lyrics with the inspiration of Ryu. She smiled softly thinking of his jet black hair, although he wasn't here now, she knew he was watching over her.

Touching her neck, she felt the cold material run through her hands. She never took off the necklace or the bracelet. A few times her new friends would ask her about it, but Sakura preferred to not answer. She felt…she felt that they didn't deserve to know. Not that she was trying to be mean, but Ryu and Miaka were hers. Miaka…Sakura had considered telling her everything, but in the end had decided against it. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her childhood friend, but she was scared. She was scared that if she told her friend, she would come running back dropping everything in England.

Sakura knew, she knew Miaka so well she knew that Miaka would hop on the next plane just to help her adjust. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't ruin Miaka's dreams over her self. Sakura could handle this on her own, in her heart Sakura knew. All she had to do was believe, and she could make it through.


	6. Without You

**_:PlayedByFate:_**

_**Bayb-Tiger: **OKAY..i have a new boyfriend lmao hehe if you would like to see you can go to my xanga…. I'll write it in my profile…and that's a place if you would like to get to know the wonderful authoress better! Please enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **Kawaii Kitty-chan, FlowerLover, EKoolCat369, miztiffyXP, NightMiko, stephie 23 thank you soo much for reviewing! Sorry the late update! PLEASE enjoy!...actually the update wasn't that late...hehe! but still ENJOY_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Six: **Without You_

:----------------------------------:

_**It's funny looking back on all that has happened. The past…sometimes you wish you could just return there and relive everything. Honestly…I would never change anything that happened to me…sure it was painful and lonely at times, but I'm not sure…it feels just…empty when I think about my life without him. Even if he and I weren't meant to be…I don't mind…the memories are worth everything.**_

Syaoran sighed in frustration as he tried reading his lines again. "This is hopeless Eriol! And besides you make a shitty Cheryl." Eriol pouts, "I try to help and this is the thanks I receive!"

Syaoran slides down and sits on his car, "I don't get it why does she fucking care so much! I mean we're both from different groups, it shouldn't matter to her!" Eriol raises a brow, "You're just saying that." Syaoran glares at his friends as he stares back at his lines. "Shut up Eriol…what else was I supposed to do! What do you think Tomoyo would've done if I hadn't said that!" Eriol nodded, "Yeah, I know…but…don't you think that was a little harsh. I mean in your dreams? You're making her seem like SHE'S the one needing you…no offence buddy."

Syaoran glared at his friend again, "You're supposed to be on my side." Eriol laughed, "I am on your side buddy, just trying to get you to understand HER side." "Sure you are," Syaoran said nodding his head, "sure you are."

:----------------------------------:

The next day at school he kept trying to catch Sakura's eye but it was no use. To her it seemed like he wasn't even there. Frustrated he banged his head on the locker. "Don't get a concussion now," Sakura said out tiredly as Syaoran slowly raised his head. "Fuck, what do you want?" Sakura stared at him, "Wow…you're awfully friendly. Just because I'm not helping you doesn't give you a right to screw up the play Li…so I suggest you pratice instead of killing brain cells, besides it isn't healthy."

Syaoran glared at her retreating figure as he felt a hand touch his shoulder causing him to jump. "Fuck Eriol! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Syaoran snarled out glaring at the blue haired man. Eriol raised his hands, "Cool down Syaoran…god, if I didn't know better I'd say you are in love with her." "Shut the fuck up Eriol before someone hears you." Syaoran snarls out as Eriol chuckles quietly.

"Whatever Syaoran…I still say you can't win that bet, she's way out of your league. But honestly now buddy…if you like her we can pull the bet off…" but before Eriol could finish Syaoran quickly interrupted, "I don't like that private! I'll get her I swear…I'll get her good."

:----------------------------------:

The next morning Sakura sighs tiredly as she stares at her work. She felt as though all the body was drained from her body. Looking around the classroom she notices everyone's eyes focused on the test in front of them. 'Have to focus' Sakura mumbled to herself as she raised her pencil again. She slowly scratched the paper using the soft lead on the end of the pencil. She felt like there were voices echoing inside her head now. Looking around, she noticed that everything was slowly spinning around the classroom.

Shaking her head she looked back down at her test but all the words were blurred to her. Before she knew it the teacher yelled out, "Test over!" Everyone quickly ran to hand the test in and headed out of the classroom while Sakura stayed there in her seat unmoving. "Sakura…Miss. Kinomoto," the teacher asked nicely. Sakura looked up, "Your test please?" the teacher requested placing her hand out. Sakura nods her head as she slowly places the paper in the teacher's hand.

Before she could exit the classroom the teacher stops her, "Would you like to do a retest?" Sakura stops in her tracks, "Nani?" The teacher sighs, "You look a little sick you should see a nurse. You may retake the test tomorrow." Sakura slowly touches her forehead feeling it a little warm. Nodding her head she quickly exits the room before the teacher could take back what she said.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura had returned home earlier that day. Not that he cared of course. Sitting tiredly at his lines he looks up seeing movements but no sound. "Kevin…Kevin…SYAORAN!" Hearing his name he quickly stands up causing everyone to laugh at him. Sighing Mr. Terada walks over to him, "That was your cue Syaoran. It isn't enough that Sakura isn't here today is it? Would you like to leave too? The play is in one week people! We need to get this right!"

Sighing Syaoran shakes his head, he needed to focus get the thoughts out of his head. It wasn't that he REALLY noticed that the emerald eyed girl wasn't here, it was just she was the main girl and you have to notice when she isn't the one saying her lines in that innocently sweet voice.

"Calm down, I'll get my lines right!" Syaoran yelled back shaking his head again, he had to focus! Kaori rolled her eyes, "Come on Syaoran…Miss Sakura that much?" Syaoran stared up worried filled his eyes did she know? How much did she know? Kaori inwardly shivered, "Fuck Syaoran, stop staring I was just kidding…" Syaoran quickly stared back straight, what was he thinking?

:----------------------------------:

After the long practice he quickly headed towards Eriol's house, he needed as much practice as he could get. Once there he noticed Eriol shaking his head exiting the front doors completely walking past him.

"Eriol…Eriol!" Syaoran screamed grabbing onto his best friend. "Oh what?" Eriol said as he twirled around only to be right in front of Syaoran. "Fuck man, you're just a little too close," Syaoran grumbled as he moved back, "Fuck…what's wrong with you. You're acting as if you just got dumped." As if right on cue Eriol suddenly turns away, "What the fuck do you know Syaoran, everyone loves you."

Syaoran stood there confused, "What are you talking about man?" Eriol growled pushing his arm off him, "Think about it Syaoran…who doesn't love you? The whole female population at our school loves you! The private is almost in love with you too! And even people you've dumped still love you!" Syaoran stood there dumbfounded, "People I dumped…are you saying…"

"Yeah I am!" Eriol growled walking off, "She rejected me today okay Syaoran. She said she was waiting for you to ask her out again. And because of that she can't date any other guy. She's in love with you Syaoran…everyone's in love with you!" Syaoran stood there unsurely, he didn't know what to say, "But…FUCK Eriol! I've told her I would never get back with her." But Eriol continued to walk off ignoring his friend.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura groaned as she felt her insides churning. She really had to see a doctor, but she didn't have enough money to pay for anything at the moment. Wiping the sweat off her forehead she stared outside as the sun slowly set. Sighing she looked at the dangly charms by her wrist, "I think I'm starting to like him Ryu…he's changing…or maybe it's me who's changing? Would you be mad Ryu…?"

She watched as a brush of wind flew in through her window hitting her charm bringing a smile to her pink lips, "You're always watching over me aren't you Ryu?"

:----------------------------------:

"Where am I?" a guy groaned out as he touched his throbbing head. Looking around he noticed that he was in a while coloured room. "Where am I?" he yelled a bit louder when he tried to move he noticed that his whole body ached. Slowly a woman carrying a silver tray walked in, "Oh, seems you're awake Mr. Masha."

:----------------------------------:

A door opened emitting a fixture of light into the room. In the distance a woman sat by the fireplace her long ebony hair flowing behind her, "What do you need?" her smooth voice rang through the large room. "He's awake mistress." The mistress stood up, a light smile appearing on her face, "Than it is almost time isn't it?" The other girl, Yuri shook her head, "But mistress…he doesn't remember who he is."

:----------------------------------:

The next day Syaoran watched his friend unsurely as he walked up the school steps. "Hey man," Eriol said softly so the others wouldn't hear, "Sorry…I just…" Syaoran shook him off, "Don't worry I understand, just get your money ready." But with that comment Eriol stopped him, "One last chance Syaoran…" Syaoran looked up grinning from ear to ear, "I don't like her Eriol chill."

With that Syaoran walked off leaving a shaken Eriol behind. For some reason, he felt as though this would all end badly. Shaking his head he followed his friend, he didn't want to hear about Meilin getting drunk anyways.

As he reached near his locker as he heard Syaoran's cocky voice. "Sakura…I'll show you next week that I can do the play." An annoyed Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're being childish Li…the point of me telling you to pratice was for the good of us all, not for me." Syaoran grinned, "But, you inspired me and please call me Syaoran."

Sakura shook her head slamming her locker, "No, now LI," she said emphasizing his last name, "I shall see if you really did improve and until than, I have to go to class." She started walking off when Syaoran stopped her, "Just you wait Sakura."

Sakura laughed inwardly, as she continued to walk off, she wouldn't allow herself fall to a man like him.

:----------------------------------:

Turning the corner she was surprised when she felt strong arms muffling her. Suddenly she was released turning around sharply she was surprised to see the blue haired man. "What is it…err…" "Hiiragizawa, but you can just call me Eriol…" Eriol started when Sakura cut him off. "No thanks, I should just stick with Hiiragizawa-san." Eriol chuckled, "Whatever suits you, I just have something to tell you." Sakura looked at him confused, "What…"

"Are you sick?" Eriol asked her, staring into her emerald pools. Sakura looked away, "What are you talking about," she turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm, "You're sick…I can see it, every time you walk into a classroom you always take one step back. It's because of the light anyways." Sakura's whole body tensed how much did he know? "Why does it matter?" Sakura questioned him staring him back in the eyes.

Eriol released her, "I was just curious if the rumors were true." Sakura frowned but quickly composed her self, "Well now you know." With that she quickly walked off hurrying to class. Eriol stood there surprised shaking his head, "Fuck…what are we doing?"


	7. The Play

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **This is going to be the last part off of A Walk To Remember…and I'm thinking you guys will all know what's going to happen…but its just so cute I want to add it in…after this…it will be all mines…so PLEASE enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **Gomenasai! Sorrie for taking soo SOO long to update…but here it is you guys! This chapter…is sort of you of the movie…hehe but this is the last part out of the movie so please enjoy! Thank you Kopperia-no-Hisugi, miz-annonymouz04, NightMiko, EKoolcat369, and Vampire Jazzy._

_Extra note…what happened with my tiger…haha…um…long story…basically he broke my heart and I'm trying to move on… hehehe….thank you soo soo much for caring…and remembering it makes me feel good to kno you guys read this little authoress notes! Now enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: All the songs in this chapter belong to their rightful owners…not me!**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Seven: **The Play_

:----------------------------------:

_**Slow dance music starts**_

_**Kevin: **Hey Cheryl, aren't you going to dance babe?_

_**Cheryl: **I'd rather be here in your arms forever Kevin._

_**Kevin smirks as he holds onto her tightly. Suddenly a soft tapping was heard and all the lights were turned off.**_

_**Cheryl: **What's going on? (groaning) I wanted to dance._

_**Kevin: **(shrugging shoulders) I don't know…_

_**Cheryl: **(gives him a funny look) This is your bar, and you don't know what's going on? That's funny._

_**Kevin just smiled as he looked upwards towards the stage**_

_**Kevin: **Well tonight I allowed my friend to do what he wants._

_**Cheryl waved him off.**_

_**Cheryl: **Fine, but I still want our time together…alone._

_**Light suddenly is shined at the middle of the stage. Slowly Sateen (Sakura) wearing a silver strapless gown walks over to the microphone. Smiling softly she slowly sings.**_

_**(this song is heaven by dj sammy…I do not own it!)**_

_Baby you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

**_Kevin watches shocked as the words escaped her soft pink lips. He felt as though the words were vibrating through his soul. While at the side Cheryl stared at him with a pout._**

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,_

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free._

_Now nothing can take you away from me._

_We've been down that road before,_

_But that's over now._

_You keep me coming back for more._

_**Cheryl: (glares in frustration) **I thought we were going to dance?_

_**Kevin nods his head as he takes her hand, not letting his eyes off the emerald eyed angel.**_

In the audience Tomoyo glares at Sakura, "What is Syaoran doing…staring at that…bitch." Meiling sighed, "Calm down Moyo, he's acting. He doesn't really like her." Tomoyo nodded slouching down, "He had better not." Yue sat there stroking Meiling's hair, "It's a good thing the girls don't know," he mumbled to Eriol causing the blue haired man to nod his head unsurely. _'I'm just worried how far a girl's jealousy can go,' _Eriol thought to himself as he slowly felt pity for the girl on stage.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And lovin' is all that I need_

_And I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

_**Cheryl leans in her head so it's on Kevin's shoulder.**_

_**Cheryl: **I wish this moment could last forever._

_**Kevin chuckled softly while he listened as the words vibrated through his soul.**_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_**Sateen's bright green eyes trails down at the audience as she smiles brightly captivating many wandering eyes, especially an amber eyed man. Walking slowly downwards she continues on with her song staring off into the distance as if singing to the one she loves.**_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And lovin' is all that I need_

_And I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in heaven_

_**Cheryl doesn't even notice as Kevin's attention slowly fades off their dancing but to her voice. Dancing smoothly to the soft rhythm he sings the last part quietly with her.**_

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through all the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_**Cheryl hugs closer towards him, feeling his love for her as his beautiful voice rings in her ears.**_

_**Cheryl: **Oh I love you so much Kevin, will we be together…forever._

_**Kevin doesn't notice as she talks with him. Suddenly he stops dancing as he watches the line shine only the emerald eye beauty. Smiling softly once again she slowly opens her mouth to sing the last part.**_

_We're in heaven_

_And your loving is all that I need_

_When I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_We're in heaven._

_**Applause rings throughout the entire room and Kevin claps along with them, as the curtain slowly closes. Cheryl stares at him and frowns.**_

_**Cheryl: **Can't we go already Kevin!_

_**Kevin hugs onto her waist.**_

_**Kevin: **All right baby, we can go after I talk to my friend._

_**Cheryl grabs onto his arm.**_

_**Cheryl: **You better be quick…I'll wait for you in the car._

**_Kevin nods his head in a trance, all he wanted to do now was meet that emerald eyed beauty. Walking past to the other side the curtains slowly close as the next scene is prepared._**

:----------------------------------:

Sakura sat by the sides and she quickly placed on this emerald green gown. They were finally at the last scene and it was a romantic scene between Kevin and Sateen. Fiddling with the hem of her dress nervously she took another look in the mirror making sure he make up was perfect. Her eyes gleamed happily with delight beautifully highlighted with sparkly green eyes shadow. Puckering her lips she quickly got up and rushed towards the stage.

When she was there she noticed Syaoran already in place sitting in a chair. "Hey," he called over to her. Sakura nodded her head, "Um…Are you ready?" Sakura asked unsurely. Syaoran chuckled, "Just watch Sakura, you'd be surprise." Sakura was about to tell him she was already surprised by how well he was doing already when suddenly the curtains started to open. He blew her a kiss as Sakura stepped out of view backstage.

:----------------------------------:

_**Sateen slowly walked over towards the middle of the now empty bar, she smiled softly as she walked closer to Kevin. He was sitting there with a wine glass in his hand. He noticed her approaching and quickly walked closer to her.**_

_**Kevin: **Sateen…you came._

_**Sateen: **Why wouldn't I come?_

_**Kevin shrugged his shoulders unsurely. In truth he was scared. Never in his life had he been scared of rejection before.**_

_**Kevin: **I just didn't expect you to come._

_**Sateen smiled as she sat down on a bar stool.**_

_**Sateen: **Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?_

_**Kevin quickly rushed towards the back and pours her a liquid in a wine glass.**_

_**Kevin: **So I wanted to ask you something…_

_**Sateen: **(frowns slightly) I won't work for you sorry Kevin, that show the other day was just a one time thing._

_**Kevin quickly shook his head.**_

_**Kevin: **No that wasn't my question._

_**Sateen: **(surprised) Oh really? What is it then?_

_**Kevin sat down. Holding tightly onto her hand he looked deep into her emerald green eyes.**_

_**Kevin: **(stutters) Sateen…I…I feel like every time I'm with you I feel this strong connection…I think…I think I love you._

_**Sateen quickly gets up and looks away.**_

_**Sateen: **We can't…you and Cheryl…we just can't._

_**Kevin: **(follows after her) he and Cheryl broke up, please Sateen just this one chance._

_**Sateen slowly smiles as she sits him back down on the stool. Suddenly the lights all around closes and is focused only on her.**_

_**(SONG IS ONLY HOPE BY MANDY MOORE!)**_

_**Standing at the side she smiled softly down at Kevin as her lips slowly opened and the words smoothly escaped her beautiful lips.**_

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_**Sateen slowly walked closer to him and he touched her face gently captivated by her eyes. "Sakura…" he mouthed so only she could hear. Sakura scrunched her face but ignored him, she had to keep going.**_

_Singe to me the song of the stars._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope._

_**Placing her hands together she looks but towards the sky a perfect smile on her soft pink lips. Sitting back down beside him she leans her head down on his shoulder. Kevin plays gently with her hair as she continues to sing.**_

_I give you my destiny._

_I'm giving you all of me._

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_**Kevin slowly raises her head and stares deep into those emerald pools. Slowly mouthing the words I love you Sateen continues to sing.**_

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_Hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh_

_**Before she could continue Syaoran suddenly catches her off guard and caresses her check, and before anyone knew what was happening his lips touched hers in such a way that it was so gentle yet so perfect at the same time.**_


	8. Dating

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Hey sorry for the late update…honestly I actually finished writing it…a week ago…shit I just sorta of…slipped my mind…that mayb…I should update?...hahahaha…sorrie! once again…this chapter is for you guys! PLEASE ENJOY and sorry for all the mistakes…_

_**Thanks: **FlowerLover,CheriWolf, Lauren, EKoolCat369, VampireJazzy, stephie 23, Marchinski47, and miz-annonymouz04 sorrryyy! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR UPDATING…the late update was COMPLETELY my fault…please enjoy though!_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Eight: **Dating_

:----------------------------------:

Sakura fiddled with her thumbs as she made her way to the school. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was scared…beyond scared of what everyone had thought of her performance the other day. Looking around she saw Kaori hurrying away carrying the school newspaper waving it happily in front of her face. "Oh my god Sakura! You have to read what they wrote about you!" Kaori screamed while jumping about catching unneeded attention.

Sakura quickly hushed her hyper friend down, "Okay…okay…just lemme see that thing!" Kaori giggled, "Oh …right sorry!" Sakura laughed and slowly opened up the sheet of paper surprised by the headland.

_**Real Drama On Stage.**_

_At yesterday's wonderful production of the play "Midnight Love" by our very own Yamazaki Takashi we have found that the romance was not only on stage, but perhaps even off. _

_The wonderful acting abilities of Syaoran Li (Kevin), Sakura Kinomoto (Sateen), Kaori Ruo (Cheryl) and Takashi Yamazaki (Ryan) has completely captivated us all. But our biggest surprise was the change in ending by Syaoran Li himself and our beautiful Sakura Kinomoto in their fiery kiss right before the curtains were closed._

_Was this just a surprise ending? Or was there more to the kiss than that? And are they secretly having an after school affair? Whatever it is we are proud of their wonderful production last night and congratulations to them all! Also on an extra note Miss. Kinomoto's voice has astounded as all and the student committee is wondering, would you like to participate in the Christmas Concert and sing for us? Please write back._

Sakura stood there frozen, "Romance? Between me and that prick!" Kaori giggled, "I mean come on Sakura! You even had me surprised…is there something going on between you two!" Sakura shook her head furiously, "Oh my god no! He's just a friend…actually he's not EVEN a friend." Kaori shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever Sakura…it doesn't even matter, what matters is that…YOU DID FANTASTIC! Everyone loved you!"

The two girls started jumping up and down in joy. Sakura giggled, "I guess I did do pretty well didn't I?" Kaori frowned, "Pretty well? You were the best!" Sakura hugged her friend again, "Thanks Kay…you got me into acting." Kaori stood up proud, "Oh you know it!" Sakura giggled and looked down at her watch, "Shit I think we're late!" Kaori grabbed Sakura's hand and started running down the hall, "Why are you just standing here? I can't be late for English again!"

:----------------------------------:

After school Sakura decided to quickly get home, she was tired and really needed a break. When she turned the corner onto her street she frowned as she drove to her driveway. "I swear you're stalking me," Sakura commented frowning as she walked up the front porch. "What can I say, I just really wanted to see you," Syaoran said sexily as he leaned onto the wall.

"Yeah…well you've seen me now go," Sakura said harshly as she placed her key in the door hole when Syaoran took it out again, "No see, I wanted to ask you something too." Sakura eyed him hands on her hips, "Come on Li let's not play games." "Call me Syaoran, Sakura," he said teasing her while holding her key up high out of her reach.

Sakura pouted, "Li…fine Syaoran! Give me back my keys I want to go home!" Syaoran ran around, "Oh come on Sakura come get me!" Sakura frowned but soon a smile appeared on her lips as she chased him about. Running so fast she didn't even realize as she trips over her own feet.

Closing her eyes tightly she expected to hit the ground, but was instead carried by strong arms. "You're such a klutz you know that," Syaoran said huskily as he held onto her. Quickly jumping out of his arms she snatches the key from his hand, "Thank you…now I'm going home." Syaoran smirked as he watched her run towards her house. "Matte!" he called her. Sakura turned around, "What do you want now Syaoran." Syaoran smirked, "That," and with that he turned his heal and left.

Sakura looked at him puzzled, what did he mean? And than she realized what she said she quickly closed her mouth. "Stupid Li Syaoran…" she said as she smiled softly and went inside.

:----------------------------------:

Syaoran smirked as she sat down by the pond near his house, "I think I'm slowly getting to her," he said as he threw a rock across the pond causing it to hop. Eriol frowned as the wind slowly blew his blue hair, "Are you sure about this Syaoran…" Syaoran stood up hushing the blue hair guy up, "Yeah I am Eriol…just calm down, I know what I'm doing." Eriol shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say Syaoran…"

Syaoran smirked and jumped around, "So what did you think of my acting skills?" Eriol chuckled, "They were fantastic! You could've had me fooled as that guy…Kelvin." "Kevin!" Syaoran corrected as he sat back down. "Yeah him, I mean you had Tomoyo completely fooled too. She thought she saw some sort of connection between you and that Kinomoto girl." Syaoran laughed, "Hahaha me and Kinomoto? Only in her dreams…well in this case only in our bets."

Eriol forced a smile but said nothing as his friend happily ran around. He had heard about the little key incident earlier. Maybe there wasn't anything going on, but his senses told him otherwise.

:----------------------------------:

Time pasted by quickly and soon the cold winter came and Sakura was soon to be singing in the Christmas concert. "Ugh!" she groaned frustrated as she roughly erased the notes on the paper. "Need some help?" a strong masculine voice behind her interrupted her. Sakura turned around, "What do you want Syaoran…what do you know about music?" "Enough to know that if you do this, and this," he said erasing and adding more notes, "You're song will be perfect." Sakura eyed him but played the tune.

"Hey…this is…" Sakura started trying to find the right words. "Good right?" Syaoran said cockily. Sakura giggled but nodded her head, "Thanks, that helped a lot now please leave I want this to be a surprise for everyone."

But instead of leaving Syaoran sat down beside her, "I really want to talk with you." Sakura eyed him suspiciously, "I knew your help always had a catch to it." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "Please Sakura?" Sakura sighed but turned to face him, "Go for it."

Syaoran grinned cheekily, "I knew you'd see it my way." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Always so full of it aren't you Syaoran? And I thought you had something to ask me." Syaoran smiled, "Yeah, I wanted to ask you out for dinner? Just me and you." Sakura turned back to her music, "I don't date." Syaoran pouted, "Come on Sakura…break one little rule…please?" Sakura shook her head, "Out of the question, leave now Syaoran! You're going to ruin the surprise."

And with that Sakura shoved the poor guy out. Once he was out of the music room he couldn't help but grin, he knew he was getting there, just a little longer and she would be his.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura sat back down as she considered his offer. "It would be nice to go out after…" she started to shudder remembering the last dinner she went too. Leaning her head back down on the piano she shut her eyes tightly as a stray tear fell down her check, "Why is he doing this to me?" she asked to no one in particular.

She listened as the wind blew around the empty room causing her to smile. "I love you too Ryu…I just need to decide now." Shutting her eyes again she decided to start her music again.

:----------------------------------:

It was soon time for lunch break and she noticed all the dirty stares she received walking down the student filled corridors. Although it had been awhile since the fall play people still disliked her for that little on screen romance Syaoran and her had. It was a good thing people thought it was all part of the script or it wouldn't be just dirty looks she'd be receiving.

But what she noticed the most had to be her. Her purple eyes would be boring holes at the back of her head. Sakura tried hard to ignore it but one of these days…Syaoran also seemed a lot different after the play. He was nicer, and actually paid attention to her, which in a way was very suspicious.

His offer still rang in her mind, should she have dinner with him? Was she really ready to move on? The questions kept swirling through her mind unsurely. As much as she wanted to go, she wasn't sure. Could she really try again? Try again for a new love?

:----------------------------------:

"Are you feeling better?" Yuri asked gently her brownish orange hair swaying behind her. Ryu looked up, a small smile on his face, "Sorry that I can't remember who you are." This caused Yuri to laugh, "You never knew me silly. Don't worry, Mistress will get your memory back soon."

Ryu stared at her, his red eyes staring into her blue ones, "What if I don't want my memory back?" Yuri jumped up, "Now why would you even consider such a thing Mr. Masha?" Ryu shrugged his shoulders, "My past…seems to complicated…and who's this girl I'm supposedly in love with…Sakura Kinomoto. How do I even know if she loves me?"

Yuri started fiddling with her hands, "Mr. Masha…you must stick with the plans or Mistress will be angered." Ryu stood up fiercely, "I don't get it why me? God…Yuri," he said grabbing onto her hand gently. Yuri instantly flinched away as if she was burned. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to stare into his crimson red eyes, "I'm sorry…" she said softly as she quickly scurried out of the room.

Ryu sat down on the black sheets that they had provided for him. Running his hand through his jet black hair he couldn't help but wonder what if? Shaking his head he took out the picture of Sakura. Trailing his finger on her outline he felt his heart tighten…but it wasn't the same as with Yuri. Laying back down thoughts rushed through his mind, he had to find a way to get her if it was the last thing he did.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura slowly got out of her pink car and frowned as she noticed him by her porch. "You just never give up do you?" she commented as she tried to get him to step out of the way only to be blocked off by his arm. "Please Sakura? Just this one little chance?" Syaoran pleaded as he smiled ever so sweetly. Sakura raised a brow but giggled at his cute little face, "Pick me up at 6." "Plea…" Syaoran stopped midway finally registering what Sakura had answered. Jumping up and down he finally got out of her way as he started running home, "I swear you won't regret it!" Sakura giggled and watched as he walked away. Quickly entering the house she had to get ready for tonight.


	9. The Meaning Of Love

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Okay so their date is NOW hehehe! I finally finished this chapter…and I must say that is all thanks to my counselor…haha he insisted that I write again…so here it is! Oh and on a side note I'm starting another story…a darker one…so I have basically three stories in the writes…but one's a collaboration which won't be finished for quite some time…but in my opinion trust me you guys it's worth it! But for now…let's stick with finishing this story lmao! Oh…and this story has A LONG way to go…I think this could count as the halfway point! Yay!_

_**Thanks: **VampireJazzy, Lauren, miz-annonymouz04, AwaK3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow, FlowerLover, Kawaii Kitty-chan thank you SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Hahaha a faster update this time…thank god!_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Nine: **Meaning of Love_

:----------------------------------:

_**I'll never be sure… be sure if that was the right decision. Should I have gone with him that day? Would it have been different had I refused? But than again I won't ever have a second chance now. It's too late now. But I know one thing for sure. I never regretted a single thing that happened between me and him.**_

_**But what had I meant to him? Was that one perfect night all in my head? Were the memories completely mines? Were the feelings one sided…or did he love me? Did he feel that spark when we were together…it is too late to find out now isn't it? Too late to uncover the truth that …that I had ran away from. I couldn't take it…I can't take it even now…what is giving me the strength to write this even I am unsure. Where is this strength coming from? Is this really for all my fans out there? Or is there an inner reason?**_

Sakura furiously brushed her hair as she stared at the time. She only had one more hour until seven. She wasn't sure why but the butterflies in her stomach just wouldn't die down. Taking deep breaths remembering the last time she felt like this. It was her birthday, meeting up with Ryu. She smiled as she continued to comb out her silky auburn locks, "You'd be happy for me right Ryu?"

She giggled to herself as she finally finished with her hair. She still had a lot to do and excitement was bubbling inside her, everything was going to be perfect, right? She looked into her dresser, he hadn't mentioned whether it was going to be a formal dinner or not. Shuffling around her emerald eyes landed on a black strapless dress that ended slightly above her knees. Taking it out she admired the black material.

It was perfect, black like the starry night sky, it wasn't too elegant but it was fairly formal. Slipping the dress on her, she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked fantastic. The black material showed all of her sexy curves perfectly and was also fairly slimming. Twirling around memories of her past entered her. How long had it been since she felt like this? So beautiful and worth while? That life was actually going well for her? How she missed those moments, those carefree moments that could last forever, those moment in your life that seemed so perfect. And tonight, jus maybe tonight could be one of those life changing days.

:----------------------------------:

_The teenager walked in again, "You should go to sleep now otou-san, it's not good for your health." The older man looked up, "Don't worry about me Kenji…I want to finish this…I need to know how much I meant to her." "Everything…" Kenji mumbled so softly that he had barely heard. What had he meant to her…was indescribable…but what had she meant to him?_

:----------------------------------:

She fiddled with the hem of her dress as she stared at the clock ticking away by her door. "Why is time moving so slow!" she yelled out to herself, but quickly blushed afterwards realizing what she had done. She smiled softly to herself, god was giving her another chance, another change for …dare she say it…love. An inner hope started to ignite in her heart, maybe just maybe this could be it. Staring at the locket that she had taken off for tonight she allowed the light to bounce off of it. Opening it slowly the pictures of Miaka and Ryu shined in front of her.

Her two most favorable people in the world. She stared at Ryu's handsome face that was smiling back at her, how his crimson red eyes seemed to bore into hers even now. "Can you help me Ryu…guide me to make the right decision?"

:----------------------------------:

Ryu fiddled around the room. They had showed him millions of pictures of him and Sakura together and some other girl…Miaka. But nothing, nothing in his heart ignited. Sure at those pictures of them kissing he felt some spark for the beauty but…it wasn't the right feeling. It wasn't that tugging at your heart that you wish would last forever. That feeling that you wish would never end. He looked up feeling a sudden gaze at him.

Catching her blue eyes weren't the problem; it was always her sudden shock and her turning away. She knew something, he knew. He could see it every time he gazed into those sky blue eyes, every time he would catch her looking at him. She knew something, or at least she was hoping for something. Of what still he was unsure of, but she was waiting for something to happen. Something big.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura almost jumped as she heard the ringing of her doorbell. "C-c-coming!" she stuttered out almost tripping over her own legs. When she opened the door the sight in front of her left her breathless. There he was standing without a care in the word in his hands laid a bouquet of roses. His attire wasn't anything fancy just a black shirt and dark jeans. "You look nice," he commented as he handed her the roses, "these I picked especially for you." Sakura blushed and quickly placed the roses inside. "Thanks," she mumbled softly as she went back towards him.

He grinned holding his hand out, "Were we're going isn't anywhere fancy, but you'll like it." Sakura took his hand and the two slowly walked over to his car. He had gotten a new one after the crash and was now a sleek black car. As they drove off into the night Sakura stared out the window peacefully, although there wasn't much conversation going on, she enjoyed just watching the scenery past. She had never been on this side of the city before and everything seemed new to her.

"We're almost there," he said softly slowly taking her out of her trance. "Oh?" she said as she looked over towards him. There she saw his eyes in the rearview mirror watching her, "Yeah," he answered her, "Its just right over there, I know you'll like it." She stared at her surroundings unsurely. There they were in the middle of nowhere, no one would hear her scream, and no one would even know she was there.

Seeing her uneasiness he took her hand gently in his, "I promise you if at anytime you want to leave I'll allow you to go. But just give me this one chance?" She took one look into those chocolate pools and nodded her head unsurely. Although she was scared, she wanted to do this. She wanted to give the man in front of her a chance. She wanted to give herself a chance to move on. "You aren't wearing the locket today," he commented as he led her into some trees.

"Yeah…decided to take it off," she commented softly hinting that she wanted to drop the subject. "It was a nice locket, who gave it to you?" Syaoran asked again as they continued walking. "Miaka, my best friend," Sakura said softly as she tried to catch up to his large strides. "Some friend, I've never seen her around." This caused Sakura to stop and almost causing her to stumble due to Syaoran strength, "Take that back!"

"What?" Syaoran asked confused. "Take that back about Miaka, she's a great friend…she's just…" "She's just what? Busy with her own life? Too much money on her hands?" Sakura fumed and slapped Syaoran, "Just because she isn't here doesn't mean she doesn't care…she doesn't know. I'm the one that's a bad friend; I can't tell her what's been happening." Syaoran looked at the girl in surprise, "And why not?"

Sakura looked down sadly, "I don't want to worry her. She has so much for her right now, and if I tell her, she'd throw her whole career for me. And I can't be that selfish."

Tears were stinging her eyes now, smiling softly Syaoran tilted her chin upwards. Without any warning she felt his warm lips crashing down onto hers. His hands slowly slipped around her waist pulling her closer towards him. Unsurely, her hands slowly made its way to his neck and she wrapped her arms around him. His lips slowly trailed hers, asking for permission to enter. Slowly, timidly even her lips allowed him entrance where the two shared a passionate kiss.

Once they parted Sakura looked into his eyes surely, "I…" she started but he stopped her. "Follow me," were his only words. Still surprised from the kiss she could only nod her head numbly and continue to follow him.

Suddenly without warning he stopped causing her to stumble into him. "I need you to trust me on this one," his husky voice whispered in her ear causing her to shiver involuntarily. Catching her by surprised she suddenly felt his hands covering her eyes, "Don't worry," he whispered to her, "we're almost there, I'm just adding to the surprise."

Scared but excited all at the same time she allowed herself to be led by him. "Stop here," she heard his voice. Slowly she felt his hand leave her eyes and, timidly she opened her eyes gasping at the sight in front of her. They were in front of a pond down, a small lake even. Below them was a meadow of flowers of all different types but what was above was what caused her to gasp. Above lining above were stars. Bright stars shining brightly down to them. "It's beautiful," she said as she slowly spun around like it was too good to be true.

"How did you know about this place…I mean…" Sakura started but stopped as she watched him chuckle. When he chuckled his eyes seemed to light up, and his smile could charm any girl. "When my father died I ran away from home and ended up here. No one else knows about this place you know, just me and you. And I came here…because I felt like my father had led me here. Like he wanted to show me this place if I ever got lonely thinking of him," he said while staring up above to the sky. He wasn't sure why, but he had told her the truth, the truth about the one place he was embarrassed to show anyone else. Even his best friend Eriol.

He felt a soft embrace come from behind him, "Thank you," she heard him say softly.


	10. Hated

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **So sorry for the REALLY late update…well a lot has been going on lately, a lot has been running through my mind…I have written a few other stories…and am writing My Life to make it more realistic…I'm really sorry for the late update…I honestly might not update quickly after this chapter…It's not that I don't want to but I have this huge personal project at my new school…which I haven't even STARTED yet and I still don't know what to do…but I owe this chapter to you guys! Thank you my faithful readers!_

_**Thanks: **Ameilia, lu, miz-annonymouz04, Ash, FlowerLover, and VampireJazzy…just a few words…SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! Ooh and lastly…I just realized…this story IS REALLY close to coming to an end…and by REALLY close I mean…probably about 5 more chapters…MAYB…I don't know…one more chapter before the xmas concert…(mayb I should've updated faster…) SORRY AGAIN! And MERRY XMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Ten: **Hated_

:----------------------------------:

_**To say I was scared would've been an understatement. It was after that day, I had decided to give it my all. To give it a chance, sure my love for him isn't as strong as Ryu's, but it could be. Every time I saw him my heart would quicken, my throat would clog up, my mind would go dizzy, but most of all every time I saw him a smile lit up on my face. He could make me so happy, yet so sad at the same time.**_

A soft chirping was heard and Sakura groggily opened her eyes to the bright sunlight beaming straight at her. "Where am I?" she asked softly to herself as she viewed her surroundings. There she was sitting in a place filled with many different wild flowers as the sun shined brightly above her. Feeling slight warm she looked at her shoulders and noticed that she was wearing Syaoran's jacket.

"Hoeee," she said softly as she hugged the warm material to her. Slowly memories of last night entered her mind causing her to smile. Never in her life did she think she would ever find someone that could make her heart race again. Never did she think she could actually fall in love again, and here she was falling in love with Syaoran…but was it really love?

:----------------------------------:

The next day it turned out very unexpectedly, when she first arrived at school it seemed like it was just any ordinary day until she felt a arm slip around her waist. Surprised she quickly attacked the person to only have her hands gripped, "Whoa, watch who you're whacking Saku," she heard his deep husky voice. She could tell that voice from anywhere, slowly opening up her eyes to reveal her emerald orbs she smiled up at him, "You scared me, I thought you were some rapist or something."

Syaoran smiled and brought her close to him, "I would never allow anyone to hurt you." Sakura sighed smelling in his sandalwood scent as she heard someone tapping their foot behind her. "Hoeee!" Sakura mumbled softly as she turned around to be face to face with Kaori's bright blue eyes, "Care to explain?" Kaori growled out pointing to the two.

Sakura laughed nervously as she looked towards Syaoran for help. He just looked at her shrugging his shoulders. That brought Sakura down a level, what if he was just playing around? She was about to say something when Syaoran pushed her out in front of him wrapping his arms behind her, "We're dating, what's it to you?"

Kaori smirked, "The all mighty Li Syaoran dating Sakura? That's cute…" "We really are," as she heard the seriousness in Sakura's voice she quickly covered her mouth, "wow…well…congrats!" with that she quickly scurried off. Syaoran watched as she ran off to class, "I take it you didn't tell her about your undeniable feelings to me?" Sakura laughed smacking him lightly on his arm, "You wish, and I wasn't sure…" Syaoran cut her off by giving her a swift kiss, "Never say that…now go to class, and I'll meet up with you later!" With that he gave her a quick wave and blew her a kiss. Sakura giggled and ran off in the opposite direction.

As sure turned the corner she stumbled and fell flat on her face. Slowly getting up to her knees she quickly went to pick up her books when they were knocked out of her hands. "Bitch," a voice snarled. Sakura looked up scared as Tomoyo's amethyst eyes bored into hers, "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked timidly causing the girl to laugh bitterly.

"What am I talking about? I should be asking you what you are doing touching my guy," Tomoyo growled as she kicked Sakura's book farther. Tears started forming in her eyes as she tried to get up again only to be pushed causing her to stumble again. Looking to her side she noticed Tomoyo's best friend Meiling standing there smirking evilly. Without another second Sakura quickly got up leaving her books and rushed out of the school.

Tomoyo smirked happily as she dusted her hands of imaginary dirt. "What a scum," Tomoyo commented, "Just because they were in some stupid play together Syaoran is paying more attention to her." Meiling nodded her head, "Let's get to class before people start asking questions." Tomoyo nodded with a happy smile on her face, "Phase one completely, let's see if she still loves Syaoran now." The two girls started laughing as they headed towards class.

:----------------------------------:

Syaoran and Yue sat in their first period class bored as it felt like time wasn't moving at all. Suddenly a soft hand touched his shoulders causing him to smile, "Sak…" but when he noticed who it was he immediately frowned, "Tomoyo, what is it you need." Tomoyo was standing behind him happily with Meiling following behind, "Oh nothing just wanted to say hi." Syaoran shrugged her hand off and paid attention to Yue, ignoring Tomoyo.

Fuming Tomoyo quickly went to sit in her seat. "Hey, why'd you think it was Sakura? I mean you know she isn't in our homeroom," Yue stated to him looking at his friend curiously. Syaoran shrugged it off like it was nothing, "Only because she's my girlfriend now, didn't expect Tomoyo to be there is all." Yue nodded smirking, "You ain't falling for our bet right?" Syaoran snickered, "Of course not, I'll get rid of her as soon as I get my money off you." Yue laughed at this and nodded his head as the class began to start.

:----------------------------------:

Eriol looked around the class weirdly. Something wasn't right; Kaori had walked into the class without Sakura for once. Usually they would be coming in together, ignoring the teacher as she walked in Eriol hurried out looking for the emerald eyed girl.

He ran out of the halls and noticed someone arguing. He noticed it was Tomoyo and Meiling making a scene with the girl. He continued to watch as Sakura scurried out of the school and Tomoyo laughing happily, "What a scum," as those words escaped her lips Eriol felt as though his heart was clenching, how could he love such a witch? "Just because they were in some stupid play together Syaoran is paying more attention to her," she continued. Enraged Eriol quickly followed Sakura's path and ran out of the school to look for her.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura continued running until she was out of breath. Tears were cascading down her soft checks as she fell down on the grass. Why did people treat her like this? Why did they hate her so? The thoughts swirled in her head as she closed her eyes furiously urging the tears not to fall.

She was useless; all she could do was cry. Why couldn't she gather the strength to do something else? "Sakura," she heard her name called startling her. Looking out she noticed Syaoran's blue haired friend. Quickly wiping away the tears she looked away from him, "What do you want?" Eriol sighed; she was probably confused to why he was here.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa…" he started trying to be nice. "I know who you are! I know who you all are!" Sakura snapped as tears continued to fall. "I'm sorry about Tomoyo and Meiling…" Eriol continued ignoring her yelling. Sakura scoffed, "Whatever you're just like them."

Eriol laughed, "Now your being like them. Judging me before you even know me." Sakura looked up smiling softly, "Fine, than tell me how you are different." Eriol sat down beside her handing her a dark blue handkerchief. Sakura gladly accepted it and blew her nose softly, "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked him. "Because your Syaoran's girlfriend," he answered smoothly.

Sakura laughed, "Fair enough." Eriol nodded leaning back on the tree trunk, "Are you okay?" he questioned cautiously scared she might start crying again. Sighing Sakura nodded her head as she leaned down beside him, "Yeah I think I will be. I'm kind of getting used to it actually." Eriol chuckled, "I suppose you would be. So you and Syaoran are really official now?" Sakura nodded her head as a soft smile appeared on her lips, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself at first. But…it feels like it was meant to be, when he showed me what was important to him last night I felt as though…as though he was giving me a piece of him."

Eriol watched as she continued to talk in a dreamily like state. His insides started churning in guilt as he thought about the things that were going to soon happen because of him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled softly as Sakura looked at him questionably. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura looked at him curiously. Eriol shook his head, "I…I…we should be getting to class," he ended not being able to tell her the truth.

Sakura nodded her head getting up slowly, "Yeah we should be." Eriol got up and the two slowly walked back inside when Sakura stumbled. Eriol quickly held onto her as she laughed nervously. "Sorry," she mumbled softly, "I don't know what's wrong with me; I've been losing my strength a lot lately." Eriol eyed her curiously as he watched her regain her poster. Now that she mentioned it she looked to be growing weaker as days past and her skin was turning slightly pale.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Eriol questioned as Sakura looked up at him startled, "Actually no…I never even considered that," she laughed at herself for her stupidity. Eriol stopped causing Sakura to look at him funny, "Aren't you coming to class?" "You should really see a doctor," Eriol said stiffly and walked in ahead of her not even seeing if she was following. Sakura was stunned by his words but shrugged it off, maybe she'll go see a doctor tonight.


	11. Doctor

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Okay never mind…I decided to make this story longer…go into more detail with everything, but it will still end fairly soon, or maybe not? I don't know…well I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter sooner for you guys…before I end it though…I will FOR SURE rewrite some parts of this story…or maybe I should just end it first?...please tell me which you guys prefer…and also I need some help…well I'm rewriting My Life…but am I allowed posting it as a new story?...or do I have to delete my original and than make it?...because…I don't want to do that…please SOMEONE tell me!_

_**Thanks: **VampireJazzy, cherryblossom, miz-annonymouz04, and FlowerLover thank you SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Hehe! This chapter is for all you guys! _

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Eleven: **Doctors_

:----------------------------------:

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out as she continued to walk out ignoring him. Chasing after her he grabbed onto her hand not allowing her to leave. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her as she looked at anywhere but at him. It was now lunch, and every time he had tried to talk to her during second period she just ignored him and walked off. "It's nothing," Sakura said stiffly as she tried to get his hold off her but it was no use his grip was too strong for her.

"No you will tell me now!" Syaoran demanded in a loud voice causing Sakura to wince in freight. "You're hurting me," Sakura whimpered out softly. Letting go of her arm, he looked downwards ashamed, "I'm sorry about yelling at you…and for hurting you, but please I want to know what's wrong. What have I done?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak when she noticed Tomoyo and Meiling turning the corner. Shaking her head she allowed a stray tear to fall down her face, "It doesn't matter I'll be okay by tomorrow," with that Sakura quickly rushed off ignoring his protests. "Syaoran!" Tomoyo squealed as she ran over towards him. "Hey," Syaoran replied half heartedly as he continued to stare of where Sakura had left.

Tomoyo frowned deeply and tried again, "Syao! Are you going to eat now?" Syaoran looked at her and walked off ignoring everyone.

:----------------------------------:

Turning the corner she bumped right into Kaori. "Sorry!" Sakura cried bowing her head in apology. Kaori giggled, "No harm done…hey are you okay?" she asked seeing Sakura's saddened eyes. Sakura shook her head as she jumped into her friend's arms, "It was horrible Kay…" Kaori looked at her friend oddly, "What was horrible?" With that Sakura began explaining to her everything had happened during the beginning of first period.

Kaori listened shocked but she was furious inside, how could they treat another human being like that. Kaori growled, "They're just jealous, why don't you tell Li?" Sakura sighed falling to her feet, "How am I supposed to tell him? What if he doesn't believe me?" Kaori sighed, "Come on Saku! You have to tell him, I think he has a right to know…"

Sakura nodded her head, "But I'm scared…what if he chooses her over me?" That left Kaori awe struck, "Why are you thinking these things! If Li wanted to be with that Daidouji bitch than he would! But he isn't no instead he's here with you! That should mean something Saku!" "What should mean something?" a voice interrupted.

Kaori gave a curt wave and turned back to her friend, "Tell him," she said softly before walking off. Sakura looked up as she took a deep breath, "It's nothing…" "Bullshit!" Syaoran stopped her, "If it wasn't anything than why are you crying." Sure enough when Sakura touched her check it was moist from tears, "I'm sorry…" Syaoran crouched down beside her as he wrapped his arms around her, "You know I really care about you Saku…you can tell me anything."

"Daidouji and Rae…they…" Sakura started but Syaoran cursed, "Fuck…Eriol was right…don't worry Sakura I'll take care of it." Before Sakura could stop him Syaoran was already running down the hallways. Sakura quickly got up and started running after him when she started to feel a little faint and fell head first onto the floor.

:----------------------------------:

"Kinomoto…Kinomoto-san?" a soft voice called as Sakura slowly shook her head and opened her eyes slowly staring into the doctor that was gazing at her slowly. Staring into his gentle purple eyes and long silver hair she gasped, "Oh my god was that all a dream?" She noticed the doctor smiling forcefully, "What dream?" he questioned her.

"School, everything," Sakura questioned staring at the doctor again. The doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid it was all real, the school actually sent you here this time," the doctor told her gently staring into her emerald eyes with sadness. "Oh?" Sakura questioned surprise, so it wasn't all a dream but everything was really happening, "But why am I here?"

The doctor paused for a moment before continuing, "You fainted in school, do you remember that?" Sakura nodded her head slowly, "Syaoran…" she said gently, "I was chasing after him." The doctor nodded again, but he didn't say anything as if searching for the right words, "Have you been fainting lately?" the doctor asked her gently.

Sakura thought for a moment before quickly nodding her head, "Yes, I was going to see a doctor about it today." The doctor sighed deeply before continuing, "I think, you have to be ready yourself before you hear this." Sakura's heart quickened as the words escaped his lips. Nodding her head unsurely she watched as the doctor shifted his gaze uneasily.

"It seems you aren't as well as we expected you to be," the doctor said softly, "It seems…we may have missed something." "Missed something?" Sakura questioned not understanding what he was saying. The doctor nodded, "We think you may have hit your head…and…well we have to take some x-rays to find out if it is serious. But I think you should be prepared of the outcome."

Sakura didn't remember what happened next as slowly the darkness enveloped her again.

:----------------------------------:

"_Please eat something," Yuri's voice pleaded at the stubborn black haired man in front of her. "No I absolutely refuse to! Not until you tell me what's going on!" Ryu demanded his ruby orbs raging at the poor girl. Yuri quickly squeaked and looked away, "I-I-I don't know w-w-what you're talking a-about Masha-san." "Enough with the Masha-san, just call me Ryu! And I know you know something! I see it every time you look at me!" Ryu yelled out spilling the contents of the bowl all over the floor._

_He noticed the poor girl shaking now, taking a few steps backwards she furiously wiped the tears away from her eyes, "I can't tell you," she said so softly that Ryu had barely heard. "Why can't you tell me?" Ryu demanded cornering her to a wall._

_Yuri squeaked as she realized she was stuck in a corner, "Because…if I do…mistress will be mad…and it isn't fair to you or Sakura…" Ryu growled frustrated, "What are you going on about? …you know what it doesn't matter, just tell me what it is or don't expect to leave this room." Taking a deep breath Yuri looked downwards almost ashamed, "We used to be friends Ry…best friends even. But than…Mistress, our Mistress asked you to go to Tomoeda to watch over Sakura."_

"_What we all didn't expect was for the two of you to fall in love, but you guys did. And when you returned…when you returned you asked Mistress for her hand in marriage." The young girl was weeping now, her blue eyes not daring to look into this red ones, "The mistress agreed on one condition, that you mustn't break her heart, which you had happily agreed…but I…I have loved you since we were kids," she revealed as Ryu stood there shock at the truth._

:----------------------------------:

Sakura wasn't sure how long she sat there; she was too enveloped in her thoughts to dare move from that spot. Her entire body was shaking at the chances that something could be wrong with her. But that would explain the black outs…quickly shaking the thoughts from her mind she laid back down on the bed.

Closing her eyes she rid herself of all the horrible thoughts that could happen to her if it was true. She was scheduled for an x-ray in three days and the results would come out in another three days right before the concert. The doctor, who's name was Yue told her to stay in bed until the morning when she could than return to school.

Sakura had considered calling Syaoran but in the end decided against it, she didn't want to trouble him anymore with her problems, and what if in the end it turned out to be nothing? Then she would've scared him for nothing. As the sun slowly went to bed, Sakura fell into a restless slumber.

:----------------------------------:

Kaori stood at the doorway of the school looking around at the millions of students entering the school. Her insides were bubbling as she thought of Sakura's reaction when she would tell her the good news. She was almost about to enter the school when she noticed Sakura driving her pink convertible. Jumping down the steps ignoring the sound of the ringing bell she waited for her friend as Sakura stepped out of the car.

Sakura looked like a mess as she stepped out of the car. Her hair was dishevelled her face looked drained of her colour; even her eyes looked dull and old. Kaori grabbed onto her friend's shoulder not allowing her to walk in the school, "Okay tell me what is going on? If this is about Daidouji and Rae you don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Noth-what! What do you mean I don't have to worry about them anymore?" Sakura questioned startled by the sudden news. Kaori scoffed, "That's what I was here to tell you, well Syaoran came into the cafeteria yesterday ignoring anyone who dared to talk to him and walked straight towards them. Now Daidouji was at first so happy thinking he ditched you for her, but instead he well yelled…and when I mean yell I mean YELLED!"

Sakura winced as Kaori emphasized the last word. "But what did he say?" Sakura questioned getting curious. "I was getting to that," Kaori continued, "Well he started yelling her last name, which I could tell at that point she was startled by his sudden outburst, hell we all were. So everyone started to pay attention and well he gave this speech, 'Daidouji, I don't care how long we've been friends but if you even TRY touching Sakura again or hurting her in any way at all I won't stop myself from hurting you, and take this as it is Daidouji because you should know as well as I do I take care of things I care about. Also me and you were over ages ago so don't you DARE call me yours again,' and damn you should've seen the look on her face when he said that."

Sakura stood there shocked, not moving at all when suddenly Kaori started tugging on her arm, "And now we better hurry before we miss class!" Not being able to form the words Sakura nodded her head as Kaori dragged her to class.

:----------------------------------:

You know how sometimes you walk into a classroom and all goes completely silent? Sakura stood there awkwardly as Kaori pushed her in her seat and quickly left to go to her own class. Sakura could feel all eyes boring onto the back of her head as she tried to hide in her seat, Kaori was right everyone had heard Syaoran yell in the cafeteria, well everyone but her. As the teacher started the class again before Sakura had entered the whispers started. If felt as though they thought Sakura was deaf but she heard every word they said.

"Wow why would he protect someone like her?" "She probably just pretended that Tomoyo hurt her to get him to be that angry." "Yeah Daidouji is so much better than her, why would Syaoran stick up for that thing?" "She's fucking nasty using her sluttish ways to get to him." "No, he probably only likes her for money." "She's probably paying him, I mean who'd like her, a stupid rich bitch."

Sakura felt the anger bubbling inside of her, these people didn't even know her and they were talking so much crap. Sakura opened her mouth when, "Shut up!" startled Sakura looked around the room noticing a navy blue haired man standing up with his fists banged on the table, "shut up…" he continued as he quietly sat down and for the rest of the class the rumours stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Honestly…I finished this chapter awhile back…sorry for not updating…that is my own problem. I am very very sorry. Please enjoy and…about my writing mistakes…I will be SURE to fix them when I edit the whole thing…and for my future stories…Been trying to update for awhile…but it wouldn't let me…SORRY!_

_**Thanks: **VampireJazzy, metamorphosis00, Angelz Tearz, miz-annonymouz04, Marine Brother Shran, FlowerLover, rabidharryfan, hypercrazyx3 thank you soo MUCH for reviewing…muah! Lotsa love!_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

:----------------------------------:

As Sakura walked out of the classroom she was surprised to see Syaoran standing by the doorway waiting for her. "Syaoran…" Sakura said softly noticing his eyes were closed. Opening his eyes slowly he ruffled his already messy hair smiling cutely, "Sorry, I meant to wait for you but I kind of fell asleep. And…where were you yesterday I looked all over for you. This morning Kaori told me you were here so I stood here waiting for class to end."

Sakura giggled at his cuteness, she couldn't believe he waited here for her. "Thank you…for yesterday," Sakura said softly as she took his hand in hers. Syaoran grinned and replied cockily, "No problem, it was worth it for you." Sakura blushed at the comment and snuggled closer to him, "And sorry for disappearing yesterday, I wasn't feeling that well so I went home."

Syaoran stopped to look at her, "Are you sure you're okay Saku? Eriol told me you fainted at him yesterday…are you overstressed or something? Is Tomoyo still bothering you?" Sakura laughed causing Syaoran to frown. "Sorry, but you look so cute when your worried," Sakura replied smiling softly as she hugged onto him tightly.

Syaoran pretended to be mad but soon gave in and hugged her back, "Don't ever do that again, and just call me next time anything happens to you okay?" Sakura nodded her head as she kissed him gently on the lips startling him since it was usually him who made the first move. Leaning closer to him she whispered so only he could hear, "I love you Syaoran."

:----------------------------------:

"I can't believe I told him…" Sakura told Kaori as they sat together at lunch. Kaori shrugged her shoulders, "You probably didn't mean too, but I kind of think that's the best way for it to happen because without even thinking about it you know you love him." Sakura nodded her head as she looked up at the sky, "I hope me and him really last this time."

Kaori stared at her friend, "This time?" Nodding her head slowly Sakura slowly thought back to her memories of Ryu, and how it was so much different between the two guys she was with. "How do I know if Syaoran loves me back though Kay? He didn't say he did…" Kaori giggled, "I'm sure he does, just try saying it to him again, I'm sure he'll tell you he loves you back." Sakura nodded her head unsurely as her stomach churned, in a way she wasn't scared of his answer, she was scared of what could happen afterwards.

:----------------------------------:

Three days had past and Sakura never dared tell Syaoran she loved him again. She knew it was wimpy but she got nervous and changed the subject every time she got close to saying it. It was finally the day for her x-rays and she was scared of what she might uncover from them. "Are you okay today?" Yue asked her as she leaned down on the x-ray bed in the white hospital gown. Sakura nodded her head slowly, "As ready as I'll ever be."

The doctor nodded as he pushed some buttons, "Okay than, tell me if anything feels uncomfortable, just try to hold still when the machine is moving around okay?" Sakura nodded her head as she shut her eyes tightly blocking out all the noise and light around her.

She heard the machine whirring sound but she quickly blocked out the image and placed in a warmer one of Ryu…

:----------------------------------:

_Ryu quickly backed away when she had said that. She liked him, she liked him, he thought excitedly until he noticed the tears that were slipping down her check. "W-w-what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly trying to wipe them away but she pushed his hand away. "What's wrong? I confessed my love to you, and you told me that the only person you could ever love is Sakura and that you only care for me as a sister. And now you make me repeat the past over again…do you not care how much you hurt me!" she yelled at him no longer caring about respect. Before he could retort back she was already out of the room._

:----------------------------------:

"Fuck…I don't know what to do Eriol!" Syaoran said as he continued to pace around the room. Eriol started rubbing his head, "I told you this would happen Syaoran…" "I know you don't have to rub it in!" Syaoran growled out at his four eyed friend.

Eriol sighed, "All you can do now, is back out of the bet and tell Sakura the truth." "Easier said than done," Syaoran grumbled out as he leaned into his hands frustrated. Eriol patted his friend's back, "But, I mean if you do love her you should do it soon, before she finds out from someone else." Syaoran nodded, "You're right, I should tell her tomorrow, I just hope she forgives me."

:----------------------------------:

"Miss. Kinomoto? Miss. Kinomoto you can get up now," the doctor told her as he continued to handle the slides. "Hoeee? It's finished already?" Sakura questioned sitting up. The doctor nodded, "Return in four days for your results." Sakura sighed and got up, "Are you sure you can't have them sooner?" The doctor thought for a moment, "All right make it three days, but come around 6ish." Sakura nodded her head and muttered a quick thanks before she scurried off.

Rushing out into the fresh air she gasped for breath, she hadn't even realized she was holding her breath as she walked out of the hospital. Quickly running to her car she opened the door and sat in not saying a word. Her insides were running, and her heart sped up to an intense speed. She almost jumped out of her seat when a soft ringing was heard and her song "Only Hope" played. Confused she continued to look around when she noticed a cell phone in the glove compartment.

Taking it out she quickly answered it unsurely, "Hello?..." "I see you've found your gift," Syaoran said amusingly. "Mou!" Sakura growled, "How'd you get in my car anyways?" Syaoran shrugged, "I have my ways, and so are you free today?" Sakura thought for a moment and nodded her head, but realizing she was on the phone she quickly replied, "Oh yeah why?" "I was wondering if I could come over and hang out…unless you don't…" "Sure thing," Sakura replied before he could finish. "Okay, see you soon," Syaoran said quickly and hung up.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura paced around the room nervously as she stared at the clock. It felt as though time froze itself and she was waiting for a thing that could never happen. She stared at the new cell phone impatiently as if forcing it to ring. Her heart was beating quickly as a small nervous smile appeared on her lips.

Although she was trembling, she felt the soft butterflies fluttering in her stomach excitedly. She wanted to see him so badly, she wanted him to come and see her. She wanted to be loved again. Tears softly fell from her eyes, she just wanted to be loved again.

:----------------------------------:

'_Yuri…' his mind rambled on as he looked through the corridors. He needed to find her; he needed to tell her how he felt. How he felt now. He didn't care about what happened in the past, all he wanted was to be with her now. She was the one in his heart._

_He continued looking when suddenly the door he was facing opened and a stern woman frowned at him. Her emerald eyes were glowing dangerously as a small frown was perched on the older woman's lips, "Ryu, I need to talk with you."_

_Ryu although conflicted between his search for Yuri; and listening to his savour quickly bowed and accepted her invitation. "What is going on with you and Yuri?" the mistress said in a strict tone as Ryu shuddered but quickly stood his ground._

"_I love her,"_

"_No you don't!" the mistress's voice boomed through the room, "You do not love her and you can not. Don't you remember the agreement Ryu?"_

:----------------------------------:

She jumped as the soft ringing rang again. She looked at the caller id and quickly levelled her breathing, she didn't want him to thing she was expecting him.

"Moshi moshi?" she answered smoothly as she heard his deep breathing.

"Hey Saku, how are you?" she heard his husky voice ask through the phone.

"When are you coming over?" Sakura asked

"Open your door," Syaoran answered causing Sakura to giggle.

"You have to stop doing that," Sakura sighed as she opened the door to a grinning Syaoran.

"But it's worth it to see the large smile on your face," Syaoran replied cockily as he gave Sakura a light kiss.

:----------------------------------:

"_What agreement?" Ryu roared out. _

_The mistress sighed sitting down, "It's a shame you lost your memory."_

_Ryu pounded his fist on the table, but the mistress sat there unfazed, "What was the agreement?"_

"_Your mother promised me that if I took care of you and your best friend Yuri, you would marry my daughter as long as her father accepts. And you should know her father had accepted, you can't go back on your word now: she said calmly as she watched him cautiously._

_Ryu slumped out of the room, thoughts rambling in his mind, so who was he really in love with?_


	13. The Last Chance

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Okay…wow everything is so close to an end no? I'm kinda sad as I keep writing…but you're probably glad I AM writing again…please enjoy this chapter… I AM SO SORRY I HAD THIS CHAPTER ONE MONTH AGO NO KIDDING...BUT I DONT KNOW WHY...but my internet is FINALLY allowing me to upload stories again SORRY SORRY SORRY_

_**Thanks:**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Thirteen: **The Last Chance._

:----------------------------------:

_**Life never works the way you think it does now does it? One thing or another happens before anyone can stop it. Was it lust? Or was it true love? The question vibrates through my very soul each and every day. And what would've happened if he had told me the truth? Would we end up like we did? Or maybe me and Syaoran weren't meant to be together, maybe we were never meant to be.**_

Sakura awoke her body aching all over; she tried to get up when she felt a warm breath on her neck. Quickly looking down, she noticed she was naked and a light blush appeared on her face as thoughts from last night filled her mind.

:----------------------------------:

"Saku…" Syaoran's voice breathed out as Sakura shivered in excitement. She had never felt so live before, and she didn't ever want this moment to end.

She allowed herself to be wrapped in Syaoran's strong arms as he pulled in into another kiss. The kiss was no longer gentle and polite. It had turned into a fierce fiery kiss that brought Sakura crumbling. She would've landed on the ground if it weren't for Syaoran's hold on her.

"God you're beautiful," he breathed out as they both panted heavily.

Sakura blushed from the comment as she allowed Syaoran to carry her bridal style upstairs. As they reached her bedroom, Syaoran placed her gently on the queen sized bed covered in white sheets with light cherry blossoms floating around.

"I love you," Sakura found herself saying as she stared into Syaoran's deep chocolate eyes.

"I love you too," he breathed softly into her ear as he bent down to place light kisses on her neck.

"Than show me," Sakura said in a sexy tone catching Syaoran off guard but turning him on nonetheless.

"I don't want us doing something you don't want…"

"But I want you," Sakura interrupted him as she sat up to give him a kiss on the lips, "I want to show you I love you."

Syaoran smiled as he kissed her fiercely on the lips as Sakura wrapped her arms around him. Pushing her lightly on the bed, she allowed Syaoran to guide her.

He slowly removed her light blue shirt and matching skirt as she allowed herself to be pampered with his light kisses. Without even thinking Sakura slowly pushed herself up as she started unbuckling his pants and Syaoran quickly removed his black shirt shoving it to the side.

Sakura blushed as she trailed her hands through his finely toned chest. No matter how many times she looked at it, it still amazed her how perfect his body was. Allowing herself to fall once again on the bed she stared glossy eyed at Syaoran.

"Make love to me," she whispered out.

Syaoran complied as he kissed her belly button all the way up as he unclasped her bra using his right hand his left fondling her breast tenderly. Sakura moaned as she used her legs to remove his forest green boxers. All that was left now were her panties.

Syaoran slowly started kissing back down again and used his teeth to rip them off causing Sakura to laugh. Licking her inside he savoured the sweet taste of her as Sakura arched her back allowing him better access. When he looked back up he noticed Sakura smiling cutely at him, grinning he kissed her gently on the lips as she kissed him back harder.

"This is going to hurt," he mumbled in between kisses.

Sakura nodded her head as he first inserted a finger in causing her to scratch his back. Syaoran chuckled in amusement as she slowly relaxed to his touches. Seeing her hunger he quickly separated her legs for better access as he stared at her lovingly.

"You are perfect Sakura, and I love you."

With that one sentence Sakura allowed him to penetrate in her. She bit her lip not wanted to scream as Syaoran moved slowly within her.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked tenderly as he wiped the hair off her face.

Nodding her head slowly she looked up, "I love you Syaoran."

With that Syaoran continued keeping the pace slow, this time it wasn't about him. He wanted to give Sakura the most pleasure possible. He really did love her.

:----------------------------------:

_Ryu didn't move from the spot as his mind swirl. Did he love Sakura? Or did he love Yuri? His thoughts were rudely interrupted as Yuri entered without even looking at him. Ryu looked like he was about to say something but Yuri held her hand up to stop him._

"_I don't want to hear it Ry, me and you we'll never have a chance together. Please listen to the mistress and forget your petty affections for me and marry Sakura, we'll be seeing her in three days whether you like it or not."_

_Swiftly she turned to walk out of the room, allowing Ryualone with his thoughts. Maybe Yuri was right, he should just give up on her, and focus on his fiancé, Sakura._

:----------------------------------:

Turning around slowly Sakura smiled at the sight in front of her. There was Syaoran fast asleep with his hair ruffled everywhere. She couldn't help but brush his hair out of his face in order to memorize every detail of his face. It was surreal; being able to meet him it was as though fate had placed them together.

She loved the way his chest heaved every time he breathed how his hair seemed to have this unruly look to it, and how peaceful he seemed asleep. It was though at this moment, nothing could ever come between them.

"Hey beautiful," Syaoran mumbled as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Sakura giggled at his cuteness as she hugged him tightly, "I love you Syao."

"I love you too Saku," he said lovingly, "and Saku…" he started but suddenly the phone started to ring.

Yelping Sakura quickly lurched towards the side table and picked it up, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Kura-chan!" a familiar voice rang through.

"M-M-Miaka!" Sakura cried out surprised clutching the phone closer to her ear, "I haven't talked to you in so long! How have you been? I missed you so! How is schooling there?"

Miaka giggled, "Oh Kura calm down, and I've been great! The school here is unbelievable I wish you were here, but I have really important news to tell you!"

Sakura couldn't help but start bouncing as Syaoran eyed her in amusement, "What is it Mia?"

"I'm visiting in a few days…well two actually. Oh and why did you change numbers Kura? Took me so long to find you and I can't even contact Ryu."

Sakura's face dropped completely at the mention of Ryu, "I'll tell you when you get here…it's a long story Mia…"

Sensing the sadness in her tone Miaka quickly changed the subject, "Okay! We have so much to catch up on! I'll see you in two days Saku! Ja ne!"

:----------------------------------:

"I thought you said you were going to tell her!" Eriol yelled as he sat down roughly on the benches by Syaoran's house.

"I couldn't she was already depressed after that phone call," Syaoran protested.

"What phone call?" Eriol asked curiously.

Syaoran shrugged, "I'm not sure, all she did was smile afterwards and said it was nothing, but I could tell she was unhappy."

Eriol sighed, "You better tell her soon, before it's too late."

"But how are you supposed to tell your girlfriend that it was all just a bet and now I've fallen in love with her. Fuck she'll probably end up thinking I'm a liar and still leave me."

Eriol was about to retort back when rustling was heard behind them.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked nervously.

"Probably just some animal, now Syaoran what you should say is…"

:----------------------------------:

It was the day of the concert and she couldn't help but feel nerve wracking. Syaoran was trying to help by suggesting they go out to dinner together to help calm her nerves but Sakura had to decline saying she was busy, but in truth she had her doctor appointment than, and she still needed some final pratice sessions. She wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

She was currently sitting in her doctor's office waiting impatiently for the file to come.

"Mr. Tsukishiro, what is wrong with me?" Sakura asked nervously as she twiddled her thumbs.

The doctor sat down in front of her as he looked at her with sadness filled eyes, "You should brace yourself."

:----------------------------------:

"_Is everything prepared?" the mistress asked nervously as she paced around the hotel she was currently in._

"_Yes mistress," Yuri said bowing, "the limo is ready. Also our spies have found that she is currently attending her High School talent show tonight."_

_The mistress nodded her head as she closed her eyes tightly trying to imagine what was going to happen tonight, "Fine, than we shall get ready and go to her school."_

:----------------------------------:

Syaoran was wearing a black suit carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Very suave man," Eriol said while he patted Syaoran on the back, "You're doing it after the show?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah I don't want to ruin her performance because of me."

From behind them an elegant Tomoyo and Meiling walked towards them. Tomoyo was wearing a lavender dress that ended right above her knees while Meiling had a matching one in dark red.

"I see you went shopping together," Eriol commented eyeing them both.

Tomoyo waved him off as she focused on Syaoran, "You and that Kinomoto girl still together?"

Syaoran frowned, "I thought I told you to give her some respect. And I don't want to see the likes of you."

Tomoyo smiled sadly, "Too bad than, let's go Mei."

Meiling gave a confused shrug and quickly hurried off to follow her friend.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura was wearing a crystal white gown that had diamonds on the rims. She had received it this morning in a wrapped package. It didn't say who it was from. All she knew was that it was addressed to her. There was also a letter attached telling her to wear it tonight.

The thought of either Miaka or Syaoran ran through her mind. But Miaka was on an airplane right now and wouldn't be there from another hour and Syaoran didn't have the money. Maybe Syaoran had saved enough? Or Miaka had sent it to her earlier? Sakura wasn't sure, but all she knew was that the dress was breath taking and it was perfect for her performance tonight.

She walked over in the waiting room where all the precipitants waited for their turn.

"Sakura!" she heard Syaoran's deep voice call for her.

Turning around slowly, a large smile appeared on her lips as she embraced Syaoran tightly, "I'm so nervous."

Syaoran chuckled as he smelt the rich aroma of cherry blossoms off her, "You look like an angel tonight."

A sad smile appeared on her lips as she nodded her head, "Thank you, I have something to tell you later…"

"So do I."

"All right, I'll see you after the show," Sakura said as she give a light kiss on Syaoran's lips.

Syaoran nodded as he walked off, "You'll do fantastic."

:----------------------------------:

Sakura was about ready to walk off when a slender hand grabbed her arm. Whipping around she was surprised at the woman in front of her.

"What do you want?" Sakura growled out.

Tomoyo giggled, "Oh please don't be so harsh, I just want to tell you I'm sorry."

Sakura immediately softened as she nodded her head, "Apology accepted."

Tomoyo squealed as she grabbed onto Sakura hands, "Wait, before you and Syaoran talk, can I talk with you first after the show?"

Sakura shrugged, "Sure, why not?"


	14. Goodbye

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **_

_**Thanks:**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Fourteen: **Goodbye_

:----------------------------------:

_Ryu leaned on the side of the limo as the mistress and Yuri stayed inside waiting for Sakura to walk out. He was currently wearing an Armani tuxedo that the mistress had bought for him. As he looked off to the side he noticed a girl hopping along the sidewalk._

_She was wearing a beige strapless dress that ended just below her knee. Her brown curls bounced as she hopped in their direction. Feeling a gaze on her she looked up and the smile on her face widen as she wrapped her slender arms around him._

"_Ryu! Why aren't you in there with Saku?" the girl questioned catching Ryu off guard._

"_Who are you?" he hollered as he shoved her away from him._

_Hearing all the commotion outside the mistress and Yuri stepped out of the limo. Both were surprised to see the girl in front of them._

"_What is wrong with you Ryu?" Miaka questioned looking at him slowly, "It's me Mia, I didn't change that much."_

_Ryu gulped, he remembered seeing the girl's picture somewhere._

"_Yeah I remember you," Ryu mumbled unsurely._

_The girl started bouncing again, "Great! Let's go in to see Saku!"_

_That was when the mistress decided to intervene, "Miss. Yuki, would you mind talking with me before you go in?"_

_Miaka looked at the older woman unsurely, but seeing as though Ryu was there she nodded her head, "Sure I don't mind."_

:----------------------------------:

"Sakura Kinomoto playing for us a piece she created herself," the man said through the microphone as Sakura nervously stepped out of the curtains and onto the stage. The lights felt as though it was binding her as she noticed the piano laid out in the middle.

She traced the black wood slowly, and took her seat on the bench. Smiling softly to the audience she slowly raised the keyboards and traced onto the white and black keys that were cleaned just for her. Placing her hands on the right positive she took one last breath as she started to play.

The keys rang throughout the room as everyone already captivated by her beauty paid full attention to her. She played the notes softly, allowing the sound to vibrate through her soul and all those listening. She parted her lips as her soft voice flowed along with the melody perfectly.

_**I'll always remember,**_

_**It was late afternoon.**_

_**It lasted forever**_

_**And ended so soon.**_

Sakura smiled sweetly as she closed her eyes and felt as though she was in the song itself. She no longer felt as though she was there on the stage playing for hundreds of people, instead it felt like it was only her and Syaoran. She was playing this song for him.

_**You were all by yourself**_

_**Staring up at the dark grey side**_

_**I was changed**_

_**In places no one will find**_

**_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_**

_**Was there that I realized**_

_**That forever was in your eyes**_

_**The moment that I saw you cry**_

Syaoran watched her captivated by her every move as she admired her up there on the stage. Tomoyo sat a few rows in front of Syaoran, she grinned happily, Sakura wouldn't be happy tonight by the end of the night if she had anything to do with it.

_**It was late in September**_

_**And I've seen you before**_

_**You were always that cold one**_

_**But I was never that sure**_

_**You were all by yourself**_

_**Staring up at the dark grey side**_

_**I was changed.**_

Eriol couldn't help but gasp at the very sight on the beauty up on stage. He couldn't help but have jealousy tag on his heart as he watched her sing her heart out. How he wanted to have someone to love him like her. And he knew, deep inside, him and Tomoyo could never be, maybe this was the time to let go.

**_In places no one will find_**

**_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_**

_**Was there that I realized**_

_**That forever was in your eyes**_

Miaka and Ryu stood at the back watching Sakura sing and play beautifully.

"I was going to marry her?" Ryu questioned in amazement, "Wow she's like perfect."

Miaka giggled, "She is, she really is."

_**I wanted to hold you**_

_**I wanted to make it go away**_

_**I wanted to know you**_

_**I wanted to make your every thing**_

_**All right**_

_**I'll always remember,**_

_**It was late afternoon.**_

_**In places no one will find**_

As the song ended applause rang out loudly throughout the entire room. Sakura blushed a bright pink as the applause grew louder. Giving a quick bow she gave one last smile and rushed off the stage. Once she was off stage she was met with a smiling Syaoran holding a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"These are for you," he said while handing her the flowers.

"Arigatou, but I'm going to go change first," Sakura said and quickly rushed towards the change rooms.

:----------------------------------:

"Thank you for meeting me," Tomoyo said not even bothering to turn around as she heard the door open.

Sakura nodded while she placed down the roses, "You don't mind if I change in here do you?"

Tomoyo shrugged, "It's not like I don't have what you had."

Sakura started undressing as Tomoyo decided to get straight to the point.

"You know he's only using you," Tomoyo said as she admired her nails still not bothering to look at the young girl.

Sakura stopped in her spot, "What are you talking about?"

"It was all a bet," Tomoyo said easily, "If you don't believe me get out of this room in about one minute, but don't make a noise."

Sakura stood there surprised, but quickly getting dressed again she glared at the girl in front of her, "If this is another ploy to separate Syaoran and me apart it isn't going to work."

Tomoyo stood up looking at the girl; she could tell that Sakura was seriously questioning what she had said, "If you don't believe me see for yourself."

Deciding to get it over with Sakura exited the room to look for Syaoran with a smirking Tomoyo following behind.

:----------------------------------:

"So did you finish the bet?" Yue asked cockily as he patted Syaoran on the back.

Eriol shook his head as he looked towards Syaoran to speak.

Syaoran shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Yue chuckled, "Oh just admit it Syaoran you couldn't bed the wonderful rich Kinomoto and now you don't want to pay up? That's pitiful."

Syaoran was about to retort back when he heard a gasp coming from behind him. Turning around he saw his angel with tears trailing down her soft checks.

"Saku it's not what…"

"I don't want to hear it LI, fuck off. That was all it was? Our love…it was just some stupid BET?" Sakura grabbed her dress that Tomoyo had helpfully brought out for her and stormed off to leave.

Syaoran was chasing after her when sudden a guy with black hair and ruby penetrating eyes stopped him, "If you fucking touch my fiancée again I will hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran hollered trying to get around him, "That's my girlfriend!"

Ryu growled, "She's my fiancée and I suggest you get away from her!"

Miaka who was standing behind him quickly gave Ryu's arm a shake, "You should go after Saku, I'll take care of it from here. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me."

Seeing his unmoving figure Miaka gave him a quick shove as Ryu ran off. Miaka looked up to stare at the guy that Sakura had a relationship with when Ryu was gone.

"He really is her fiancé…we'll supposed to be."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked softer this time.

Miaka shook her head, "They were in a car accident, you must know about that. Ryu…he was supposed to be dead and than you came along, you helped her get through his death. She was supposed to be engaged that night."

"She's my girlfriend," Syaoran sobbed covering his eyes now as tears streaked down.

Miaka sighed as she wiped a tear off, "I can't do anything to help you, and it will ultimately be Kura's choice if she chooses you or Ryu. You've hurt her a lot Li. Maybe, you should just back off."

With that Miaka quickly ran off to catch up to her best friend. If there was anytime Sakura needed her it was right now and being the great friend she was she was going to be there and listen to everything Sakura had to say. She was going to make it through.

:----------------------------------:

Sakura continued crying as she felt strong arms wrap around her. She started trashing around thinking it was Syaoran but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Saku it's me."

Sakura's body froze as she heard his voice again. The one voice she never though she'd be able to hear again. She gasped as she turned around, fresh tears falling from her emerald orbs.

"Oh Ryu," she sobbed as she went into his arms embracing him tightly.

Feeling a sudden warmth Ryu hugged her back tightly, for some reason feeling her in his arms felt nice. So warm and so right. Maybe they were right; he really did love Sakura, and only Sakura.

He slowly walked her to the limo where her mother was waiting patiently.

"I have a surprise for you," Ryu said softly as Sakura sniffed.

She didn't say anything as Ryu opened the limo door; Sakura was confused at what the surprise was. Seeing her confusion Ryu knew that an explanation would be an order.

"Sakura…meet the woman who saved my life, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. You're mother."


	15. No More Chances

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Well there are ...two more chappies left before this ficcie is COMPLETELY OVER….took me long enough….SO SORRY for the long wait…but I really hope it was worth it for all of you. Now please read and review! Lov you all!_

_**Thanks: **Haven't said thanks for awhile…was too busy on jus POSTING the chapter but for this chapter I have to say thank you to my reviewers, anime-lover-forever2007, grammar-saint, liloazngurl03, angeleyez1071, and miz-annonymouz04. And jus a personally comment to my reviewer, if I break Syaoran and Sakura…I think there would be a few people who would kill me. LOL! Well ENJOY!_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Fifteen: **No More Chances_

:----------------------------------:

_**Who would've known that that day would be my last to see him? That it was actually I who left him and not him to me? Perhaps you all feel as though I should've given him a chance. But I wasn't strong at the time. Even now I am unsure of what to think. I found out my whole relationship with him was a lie, my first love and my mother was still alive this whole time, and than my sickness. I knew I wouldn't even be able to survive that long, so why make us both suffer? Maybe, just maybe this way was my chance to escape, to escape from reality, to escape from the pain. By leaving him, he would never know the truth, and he wouldn't be hurt right? I mean he never truly loved me.**_

Sakura was speechless as the words escaped his lips. That was her mother. The woman who had given birth to her. She took a shaky step forward as her world turned black.

:----------------------------------:

"What is wrong with her doctor?" Nadeshiko asked nervously as she saw Sakura's body stuck with many needles.

The doctor had long red hair and soft brown eyes, she was around her mid thirties and she had a very grim face on.

"I'm sorry to say, but your daughter is very sick."

"What are you talking about?" Ryu hollered out, but immediately hushed up remembering he was in the hospital.

The doctor shook her head as she looked at them grimly, "Your daughter has cancer, and she also seems to be pregnant."

Nadeshiko took a deep breath as she registered his words, "My daughter is…pregnant?"

:----------------------------------:

**_Four years later_**

"_Kenji!" a woman with long fluttery hair squealed as she chased around a young boy of three years. _

"_Kura," a soft voice called behind her, "Here's your boy."_

_Sakura giggled as she twirled around to come face to face with her best friend Miaka._

"_Mia thanks for finding him."_

_Miaka giggled along with her as Kenji ran away again to chase off some butterfly._

"_How are you?" Miaka asked curiously as she watched her best friend._

_They were both currently living in England. Actually they all were. After the news of Sakura's pregnancy her mother felt it was best if she got away, so that was exactly what she did. Her relationship with Ryu in the end didn't work out._

_Although Ryu did indeed begin to grow a loving towards Sakura again, Sakura could never love the new Ryu. She only loved three men in her life, her father, the old Ryu, and him._

_Plus she was giving Ryu another chance. When she had explained to her mother her feelings, Ryu was finally free to take his chance with Yuri, his first love. It turned out even first time around, Ryu had indeed loved Yuri but his hid feelings. So now they were both given a chance for each other._

_After leaving Tomoeda she decided never to return again. Some would call that selfish, but in a way she was doing him a favour. If he truly did love her, she would only end up causing him more misery when she died, so why not end the love when they still could get away. When they still had a reason too._

"_So what did you think of Ryu's suggestion?" Miaka questioned as she smiled brightly._

_Sakura shook her head blushing, "Do you really think I could?" _

_Miaka giggled as she embraced her friend, "I don't think you could, I know you could."_

:----------------------------------:

**_And that was how I did it. Using my friends' advice I decided to become a singer named Cherry. I wanted to be a woman to promote true love, an experience so unforgettable it left such a deep imprint in my heart._**

**_But it's been four years since I began singing and I don't regret a moment of it. Sure it was a hard and stressful life, but I feel as though I've lived it to the fullest._**

_**I'm currently 26 and the doctor doubts I'll be able to make another year, but I still have hope for myself. I finally took myself off life support though. I couldn't bear seeing the pain in their eyes from the people that I love. But I must say, if it weren't for them I wouldn't have had this chance, this experience.**_

_**But I must admit, I do have one regret in this life. I regret not having that one last chance to see him. Perhaps in the next lifetime the both of us shall be luckier and be able to meet again? One could only hope. But for now, I'm satisfied with my now 7 year old son, my family, and the greatest friends ever. **_

:----------------------------------:

"_Hello who are you?" Miaka hissed out as she stepped out of Sakura's hospital room._

_There stood a man looking to be in his late twenties. He had dark black hair and deep blue eyes, "I'm here to see Sakura Kinomoto."_

_Miaka crossed her arms, "How do you know her?"_

"_This is about Syaoran."_

_Miaka immediately recognized the name and stared at him, "Who are you and what do you know about the two?"_

"_Eriol Hiiragizawa, an old friend of hers and his," Eriol replied while giving a swift bow._

_Miaka sighed, "Fine, but please don't cause her any stress. She's dying as she is."_

_Eriol shuddered at the word 'dying', "What do you mean?"_

_Miaka shook her head as she held in the tears, "Kura's dying…it's going to be a miracle if she can last another month."_

:----------------------------------:

_Sakura was shocked as she looked up and saw those familiar blue orbs. _

"_Eriol?" she gasped out forcefully._

_Eriol had a sad look on his face as he noticed all the needles that were attached to her frail body._

"_I found your CD," Eriol started, "that's how I knew you were here in England, but I had to ask Kaori for your current location."_

"_Kaori…" Sakura mumbled as she started in a coughing fit._

"_Yeah she wanted to be here, but she couldn't fly over to this side of the country," Eriol explained keeping his eyes on her._

"_Fly over?" Sakura questioned coughing again._

"_Yeah, we got married," he stated simple seeing a small smile rise on Sakura's face._

"_I'm happy for her."_

"_She said you would be."_

"_Why are you really here?" Sakura asked softly as she stopped looking at him and decided to stare outside at the beautiful scenery._

"_Syaoran…he misses you."_

_Sakura shut her eyes tightly as tears welled up in her eyes, "It's too late now."_

"_It's never too late."_

"_Look at me!" Sakura hollered out with a raspy voice, "I'm sick in bed! The doctors don't think I'll be able to last another year. What's the point of seeing him now?"_

"_You aren't mad at him?"_

_Sakura laughed bitterly as she shook her head allowing the tears to fall, "It was never his fault…I just needed a reason to leave."_

"_You…you knew?"_

_Sakura smiled sadly as she nodded her head, "Of course I knew…Kaori told me."_

"_She promised…"_

"_She's my best friend," Sakura finished for him with a stern voice, "and I want some time alone now, please leave."_

:----------------------------------:

_**And it was then that I finally told someone the truth. Kaori had told me the truth long ago…so long I forget even when she told me. But I knew one thing, I had forgiven him soon after it happened, but I couldn't bear hurting him. So why not allow him to believe this lie? And after that Eriol had listened to me and had never visited me again. And I never heard his name again after that day, and although I may see fairly cold hearted, at least I have some inner peace with myself knowing I haven't ruined his life. But I want to say something, I really did love him and always will.**_

_**Xoxoxo loving you forever**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_

:----------------------------------:

**:Syaoran's Side:**

:----------------------------------:

"_What do you want Eriol?" Syaoran scowled as he picked up the phone at 5 in the morning._

"_Shit Syaoran would you listen to me for once!"_

"_You're not the one who got woken up from!"_

"_Sakura's dying!"_

_There was a long pause before Syaoran whispered out, "Sakura?"_

"_Yes Sakura, I've found her."_

"_You're lying!" Syaoran hollered out not believing his ears._

"_Come to England…" Eriol said, "It's your last chance to see her._


	16. Together If You Believe

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **_

_**Thanks:**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Sixteen: **Together if you Believe_

:----------------------------------:

Syaoran shut the book tightly allowing the tears to fall continuously down his checks. He didn't care if anyone could see him; all he cared about right now was about her. She was truly gone and everything, all this time apart she was only thinking about him. She had already forgiven him so long ago, but he had never known. If only he could've known sooner maybe this would've never happened. But he knew in truth that even if he had returned she would've left all the same. But maybe…she could've been happier.

He stared at the book lovingly as though it was a part of her- no it was a part of her, a part in which Sakura left on this earth for him; an object in which he would always have a part of her with him. And now he also had their son, who he will always have. But maybe if he had returned sooner, maybe she wouldn't have had to experience all this pain…if only he knew…

:----------------------------------:

"_You better not be kidding me Eriol," Syaoran replied calmly in a deep voice._

_You could hear Eriol sigh on the other line as he repeated again, "Come to England to see her, it might be your only chance," before quickly hanging up the phone._

_Syaoran wasn't sure how long he sat there unmoving. Time seemed to be passing by without him truly realizing. All these years had past, all these years without her, he had tried so hard to forget her but was never able to. As a last resort he had even dated Tomoyo, although that went horribly._

:----------------------------------:

"**Syaoran…" Tomoyo said as she looked away not daring to stare into his amber pools.**

"**Yeah…" he said in a trance as he seemed unfocused.**

"**Let's stop lying to ourselves Syaoran…you don't love me."**

"**What?" Syaoran asked startled by her words.**

"**You still love her don't you?"**

**Syaoran took this time to remain silent not wanting to enter that subject anymore. Tomoyo shook her head as tears cascaded down her checks.**

"**It hurts me so much Syaoran…but I have to do what's right."**

**Syaoran sat there emotionless, he was paying attention but it didn't affect him too much. Ever since she walked out on his life, nothing seemed to hurt him anymore.**

"**I'm leaving Syaoran…I need to go…I need to move on. And you, you have to find her and make things right," with that Tomoyo swiftly stood up and walked away as she left Syaoran in his own thoughts.**

**Her words entered his mind again and again, 'you have to find her and make things right.' It was that one little phrase that got him to where he was today, his only goal, to find her again.**

:----------------------------------:

"_What should I do?" he asked himself aloud as he remembered Tomoyo's words. Maybe the world was giving him another chance to make this right. And this time around he wasn't going to screw it up again._

:----------------------------------:

"_I need to fucking see her!" a loud voice boomed as you saw security surround a man with messy chestnut brown hair._

_On the side you could see Miaka sobbing into her hands, "Please just leave her alone."_

"_I won't leave unless I get to see her!" Syaoran hollered stubbornly as he shoved all the security people aside and stormed into the room with Sakura._

"_Matte!" Miaka tried to call out but it was too late. _

_The security people were about to follow him when Miaka held out her hand, "If he doesn't come out in 10 minutes we'll get him."_

:----------------------------------:

_To say he was shocked by the sight in front of him would be an understatement. There she laid in front of him unmoving. Cautiously he walked over to her beside. Her hair was long and flowing down to her waist and her eyes were closed._

_Her lips were slightly opened but were a pale colour of pink. Her hair was matted on her face from the perspiration._

"_Sakura…" he mouthed tenderly has he ran his hand on her arm._

_Sakura stirred slightly causing him to wince, cautiously he called out her name again and watched as her lips moved._

"_Syaoran…" she mouthed softly as she mumbled softly again._

_She couldn't believe her eyes, here she was lying in bed able to see the one person she had been dreaming about all this time._

"_How are you?"_

_Sakura giggled causing herself to cough, but her smile brightened as the time past, "I've been all right."_

_Syaoran nodded as he grasped her hand in his, "Why'd you leave me."_

_Sakura noticed a stray tear fall from his eye as she slowly wiped it away. She continued smiling as Syaoran stared at her, waiting for an answer._

"_I didn't want you to get hurt."_

"_I was hurt anyways."_

"_I realized that," Sakura said softly as she took another breath._

"_I missed you."_

"_I love you," Sakura said softly as she watched a smile form on his lips, "and I have to tell you something, before it's too late."_

_Syaoran shook his head, "No Sakura, it's never too late."_

_Sakura smiled as she nodded her head, "You're right Syaoran. So tell me what has happened all these years…"_

"_It's only been 6 years Sakura."_

_Sakura nodded her head, "6 years of each others lives we've missed."_

"_Don't say that," Syaoran said suddenly scared by Sakura's new tone, "we can easily catch up."_

_Sakura shook her head allowing tears to fall now, "No…Syao…we won't be allowed that time anymore. But we can make a difference. You can make a difference."_

"_What are you talking about?" Syaoran questioned refusing to believe that she was about to die._

"_You have a son Syaoran…no we have a son together. He's 5 now…you…you should meet him he's a great kid."_

"_What…I have a son."_

_Sakura nodded her head happily, "Yeah and he's perfect, his name is Kenji Li."_

"_Kenji"_

_Sakura continued to nod her head as she allowed herself to finally let out the truth, "He always wanted a father."_

"_He needs you too," Syaoran pleaded with her one last time._

_Sakura looked up staring up into his chocolate brown eyes as a large smile grew on her face, "Syaoran, I'll always love you. And you coming here was unexpected but it's made me so happy. And…my last wish…please respect it…would be to have our family together one last time before I leave."_

_Syaoran was about to retort back until he noticed the pain Sakura was going through. Her breathing had quickened and her face was draining of all colour, quickly nodding his head he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "Okay."_

:----------------------------------:

_Sakura smiled beautifully as she sat down by the picnic basket watching the two most important people of her life._

_Syaoran had planned the entire afternoon for them. It was also a surprise how well the two adapted to the other so easily. Kenji seemed to know perfectly well this was his father and accepted the fact that he wasn't there in the beginning and will be now. And Syaoran, well he made a perfect father._

_Sakura smiled happily as she continued to watch Syaoran taught Kenji how to fly a kite that had a little teddy bear with small little wings attached to it. She felt her chest tightened as she grasped onto it tightly, the pain wasn't as strong this time. And she knew it in her heart she would have to go soon. As she laid down on the blanket she couldn't help but be filled with pure happiness._

_She never in her entire life believed that this could happen. That after all this, all she wanted was to be a family and she was able to get all that. Perhaps she should've done everything sooner, but at least it wasn't too late._

_Taking one last look at the clouds floating above she shut her eyes and fell into complete darkness._


	17. Final Entry

_**:PlayedByFate:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **I am SORRY FOR THE EXTREAMLY LATE UPDATE! SORRIE SORRIE SORRIE! i jus...well i thought considered and thought mayb it would be better without this ending...but than i RECONSIDERED and placing it now...SORRIE again! please forgive me!  
_

_**Thanks: **kian, Angelic-Flame-05, Cyberlina, anime-lover-forever2007, MewMewPower, tranquilty8, cherriblossomxz, dreamingofjustu, liloazngurl03, miz-annonymouz04, Airstricker  
_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chapter Seventeen: **Final Entry_

:----------------------------------:

"_So you've finished reading it?" Kenji asked as he sat down beside his father._

_Syaoran nodded his head as he shut his eyes tightly allowing the memories to flow through him, "Yes."_

"_Sorry I didn't show it to you…I just…"_

"_No, thank you son."_

_Kenji nodded his head, "Mother led a happy life didn't she?"_

_Syaoran nodded his head, "I guess…I guess I didn't make her as miserable as I thought."_

_That caused Kenji to laugh as he hugged his father tightly, "You should finish the book, for mom."_

_Syaoran eyed his son, "And how do you propose I do that?"_

"_Well we don't want to end the book as her being miserable do we? I mean who would want to buy that?"_

_Syaoran chuckled as he took out a pen, "Think you can help me?"_

"_I was only 5 dad."_

_Syaoran chuckled again, he was glad that Sakura and him had created this piece of life. It was not only a piece of Sakura, but it was a proof of their love._

"_Okay, I'll finish this, for your mother."_

_Kenji nodded his head, "And than I'll give it to Auntie Miaka to have it printed."_

:----------------------------------:

_**It would be easy to blame god for everything. Or to give up once the going gets tough. But if there's a little piece inside of you that has a burning light of hope than you know you can make it through anything. My name is Syaoran Li a person who will always love this woman. A woman who lived through each day the best she could even though some days she felt as though life itself were to end. She never gave up hope in anything, last of all love.**_

_**Although unlike most people, she won't be able to grow old she will always have one thing to show the world. Her family. Her family with our wonderful son Kenji and me, Syaoran Li. Together in spirit we will live strong in each others hearts. So although she maybe gone she will forever live in our hearts, and watching us from above in the heavens.**_

_**  
**_


End file.
